Never Let Me Go
by Evil-Chibi-Tiffy
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been competive all their lives.Now they're both in chart topping bands. Both want the new record deal but who will get it? and will it bring them closer than they wanted?
1. My band's better!

Hi!!! What's up my name's Evil-Chibi-Tiffy and this is my first fanfic, so I'm really nervous about how its gonna turn out. ^.^ and I also hope you guys can help me improve the story as it goes along…

Disclaimer: yea…me no own inuyasha just the plot….

Also special thanks to inugurl-07 and my friends Geovany and Malcolm. Luvs u guys!!! XD

**Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha… just plot…**

*** I've changed Inuyasha's band named to Demon Society and changed Shiki's name to Shika!!!**

**Song used: Distracted by KMS**

***reedited chapter 1**

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 1: My Bands' Better!!!

Thirteen year old Kagome Higurashi hummed a song as she walked along sidewalk with her best friends Sango Tanaka, Miroku Yamazaki, and Inuyasha Takahashi. Sango hummed along creating a beat. Inuyasha pressed his ears against his head.

"Oi, Wench shut up you're killing my ears!" He growled.

Kagome stopped and glared at her hanyou friend. "Shut up Inuyasha, I don't bug you when you're writing music for your band."

"At least I write music that people want to listen to. Not like that girly crap your band plays."

" My band can kick your boy band ass any day Inuyasha." Kagome glared at with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Right Kagome there's no way in hell that the Sirens can be better than Demon Flames. You know

why? Cuz the Sirens suck. Right Miroku?"

"Hell yeah! Our band is frickin awe-" Miroku didn't get to finish due to the fact that Sango punched him in the face.

"I'll make you a deal Inuyasha," Kagome saw Inuyasha's ears perk up. "We both have important auditions tomorrow. Ones that can decide each of our bands future. In 4 years we'll see whose band is the best in all Japan. Understand?" She stuck her hand out.

Inuyasha didn't even think twice about it. He shook her hand. "Deal."

4 Years Later….

The lights were pointed at the center of the stage. The crowd cheered. The music started and 17 year old Kagome Higurashi started singing,

I was doing just fine  
'Til you messed with my mind  
Why'd you have to be so perfect?  
Now you're stuck in my head  
I'm losing sleep over it  
I don't know how to be objective

Having trouble staying focused  
Can't pretend that I don't notice  
How you make me feel inside

Chorus:  
I get so distracted  
When you come around  
My heads in the clouds  
I can't seem to concentrate at all  
Don't you know that I get so distracted  
When I see your face  
Get caught in a daze  
Sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted by you

By you  
That's right

Wonder if you're aware  
I really don't mean to stare  
But you know I just can't help it  
I try to stay in control  
Yes I do but I don't  
I guess I must be losing it

Having trouble staying focused  
Can't pretend that I don't notice  
How you drive me out of my mind

Chorus

What have you done to me?  
I'm not the one I used to be  
You've got me all confused  
Maybe that's just what you meant to do

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Having trouble staying focused  
Caught up in the undertow  
I'm thinking bout you all of the time…

The crowd cheered and Kagome and the rest of the band bowed.

She got the microphone and yelled, "Thank you Tokyo!!!" and walked off the stage with the rest of the band.

"We are the best girl band ever!" yelled Sango Tanaka once everyone was in the dressing room.

"That was FRICKIN' AWESOME!" yelled Rin Sugiyama. She twirled her drumsticks in the air.

"Yea! That was our best show yet!" Ayame Oshiro smiled dancing around the room. Kagome smiled and grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"This is Ai Yoshida reporting for Japan MTV News from Tokyo stadium where The Sirens an up and coming band has just performed. These young girls have such amazing talents and their rivals Demon Society are equally amazing. Demon Society will perform here tomorrow at 8-" Kagome turn off the T.V.

"Ugh, Inuyasha coming tomorrow. That sucks!" She sat down on the couch and looked in the mirror. Someone knocked on the door and caught the attention of the group.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Said Rin as she got up to answer the door. Their manager Shika Miyagi.

"Hey girls I've got good news! And bad news. The good news is that J-Rock is looking for some hot new band to sign!" The Sirens squealed. J-Rock was the best in the music industry.

"What's the bad news?" asked Sango.

"Umm, Demon Society is also trying to get the record deal."

Everybody turned to look at Kagome.

"What!"

"Don't be jealous baby."

Everybody turn to look at the door and saw Inuyasha Takahashi standing there.

* * *

Ok this is the first chapter of never let me go so please review and tell me what ya think! luvs Evil-Chibi-Tiffy


	2. The Deal

Omg finally I get a chance to continue my story!!! Yea..sry it took so long but school keeps getting in the way!!! And thank you 2 all my awesome reviewers!!! You guys have no idea how happy you've made me!!! Thank you Inu-Gurl07!!! Ur the best!!!

**Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha…or any of the songs used in the story! I only own the plot!**

*** Reedited chapter 2**

Chapter 2: The Deal's mine.

The whole room remained quiet as tension filled the room. The Sirens and Shika looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again. If looks could kill Inuyasha would've been dead in a matter of seconds.

Shika cleared her throat. "Ahem, Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha broke off the glaring contest with Kagome and turned to Shika.

"I'm performing here remember?" he answered with a smirk.

"Not until tomorrow Inuyasha so why are you here a day early? And where are the others?"

"Bankotsu talking with the stage crew for tomorrow's performance. Sesshomaru is talking with Kagura near the stage. Kouga is somewhere. And Miroku's groping some gir-"

"Ow!!!" Inuyasha turned his head to the direction the voice came from. "Correction was groping some girl."

Kagome looked around the room at her friends. Shika looked pissed that Demon Flames arrived a day early. Ayame looked worried, Sango looked indifferent, and Rin looked sad. Without even trying Inuyasha's words had an impact on everyone in the room.

"That doesn't explain why you're here a day early, Inuyasha." Said Shika impatiently.

"Kikyo has an audition tomorrow morning and she wanted me there to cheer her on."

All the girls looked at him then at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked glaring at them. The girls laughed a little bit longer. Finally Sango straighten up giggling. "Sorry, Inuyasha but that was too funny. Kikyo having another audition? Girl can't sing she sounds like a dying cat!" that comment got another burst of laughter out of the girls.

He glared at them. "Hey! She's taking lessons!"

"A lotta help that'll do." Muttered Kagome under her breathe then she turn serious and stood up. She looked at Inuyasha and smirked. "Must be awesome to be the boyfriend of a girl who actually thinks she has a chance of a singing career."

Inuyasha glared at her. "She does in fact I'm going to talk to Bankotsu about her joining Demon Society."

Kagome's eyes widen then she turned to Shika. "Looks like getting J-Rock record deal is gonna be easy."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Kagome?"

"She means if you let that girlfriend of yours into our band our career goes down the toilet, jackass." Everybody turned to Miroku as he entered the room. Inuyasha glared at him and socked him in the head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"He's right, you know." Said Shika. She turned to the Sirens. "I'm going to find Bankotsu so try not to kill each other and Miroku no groping." She left and Miroku looked at Sango who pretended to ignore him.

"Sango! My dear, you're still as beautiful as ever!" he rushed over to her and got her hands. Sango turned red then she glared at him and slapped Miroku across the face.

"And you're still perverted as ever." She replied darkly.

Miroku smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Hey it was worth it."

All the girls except Sango burst into laughter this time with Inuyasha joining them.

Meanwhile Shika looked for the Demon Society manager Bankotsu Kato. She looked around and saw him talking with the stage manager.

"Bankotsu!" He turned around and smiled at her. He nodded to the stage manager and walked towards Shika.

"Hey, beautiful." She smiled him. Bankotsu and she have been dating for a couple of months now but it was an awkward relationship considering that the bands they managed were rivals.

"What's this I hear about Kikyo maybe joining the Demon Society?" She asked. Bankotsu winced.

"God, did Inuyasha tell you that?" she nodded. Bankotsu sighed.

"Inuyasha wants her to join the band but I keep putting it off. She can't sing to save her life! The last audition went horrible. The guy kicked us out the second she sang the first note. Told her to try getting another career." Shika burst into laughter.

"Honestly what does Inuyasha see in her?" she asked. Bankotsu shrugged.

"Hey when do you have that appointment with the head of J-Rock industry?" asked Bankotsu.

"They gave it to us for this Friday at 3:00." She answered.

Bankotsu's eyes widen. "Seriously? Us too. Hey did you know J-Rock is expanding in music? They're accepting all genres of music. Not just rock anymore."

"Interesting. Looks like the deal gonna be harder to get than expected considering our bands only play rock."

Bankotsu opened his mouth to answer when they both heard a scream. They ran to the dressing room where Sango and Ayame were holding back Kagome.

"What happened?" Bankotsu and Shika turned to Kouga and Sesshomaru who came in with them.

"Inuyasha's an idiot. That's all you need to know." replied Miroku.

Kagome calmed down and freed herself from Sango's and Ayame's grip. She faced Inuyasha.

"I swear to you Inuyasha. The Sirens will get J-Rock's deal." Inuyasha walked closer to her. He stood in front of her and smirked.

"Don't even bother trying to get Kagome."He leaned closer to her and he whispered in her ear. "The deal's mine."

Yay!!! Finally finished!!! I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll try to update more often!!!

Now I'd like to thank all my awesome reviewers!!!

dark-blood-14883

Inu-Gurl07

Kitsune-hime-017

Jack Surgel

Alice54

Deity of Anime (special thanks to you for reviewing both of my stories. And for curse you! Im additct to the word meh…)

chibi-prince

lil baby

Kaggy-Higgs88

KagomendInuyasha

And special thanx to BiBi and Jerry for cheering me on!!!


	3. Pillow fights

Sorry to my awesome readers for updating late for this story I moved and lost some chapters for my stories so again really sorry but hey aren't you happy I'm updating again???Lol Happy (late) Birthday to inukag4eva2282

Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha … but hey a girl can wish right???

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 3: Pillow fight!!!

Kagome felt herself blush. She pushed Inuyasha away and walked out of the room. Shika gave Bankotsu an 'I'm sorry look' before leaving after Kagome.

"I guess we better leave then." said Rin as she motioned for Ayame and Sango to follow her. "We'll come tomorrow for your concert, k?" The guys nodded and waited until the Sirens left the room before turning to Inuyasha. Miroku socked him in the head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for, Miroku?!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Honestly, Inuyasha can't you be more considerate of Kagome's feelings?" he asked as they all left the dressing room. Miroku noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch.

"Keh."

"Yea, Inuyasha stop being an ass." said Kouga as he avoided a hit from Inuyasha.

"No one asked for your input you mangy wolf."

"Would you idiots shut up already?" asked Sesshomaru. He pointed at the limo that had arrived to take them to the hotel. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga managed to stay quiet the first 5 minutes until Kouga accidentally spilled his drink on Inuyasha.

The Sirens arrived at Hotel Sakurai and snuck in through the backdoor to avoid the paparazzi. They made their way to the imperial suite.

"Wow! This suite is awesome!" squealed Rin as she started to jumped up and down on the bed she claimed.

"Rin, you may be the oldest in the group but you're the most childish one too." replied Ayame as she set her luggage down on the bed next to Rin's.

"This is an adjoining suite. There are two beds here and two beds in the next one, but there's only one bathroom, so be nice and try sharing." Shika explained as she opened the door to the next room.

"Sango and I'll take that room." said Kagome nodding towards the room.

"I called dibs on the bathroom!" yelled Rin as she rushed to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Ayame pouted causing Kagome, Sango, and Shika to laugh.

"Shika, when's our meeting with J-Rock?" asked Kagome

"Friday at 3:00. So I suggest you pick your best song to play." she replied. Kagome and Sango nodded. "Ok, then. Now that all you girls are settled in. I have to get going. I'll come pick you up tomorrow to take you to Demon Society's concert." She walked out of the door leaving the Sirens to themselves.

"Rin. Can you get anymore childish?" complained Ayame as she watched the rubber duckie pajama wearing 18 year- old down a whole tub of cookies and cream ice cream **(lol my fave thing to do when I'm bored on Saturday nights.).**

Rin shook her head as she turned the t.v. on. She flipped through the channels until she found her favorite anime. "Ranma! Yay!" Ayame shook her head in defeat and walked over to Kagome's and Sango's room.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" She asked as flopped down on Sango's bed.

"Discussing what song we should play for the J-Rock director this Friday." Answered Kagome.

"Oh. So what are we playing?"

"I don't know. Where's Rin? We need to agree on a song."

"Rin, ice cream, and anime. Need I say more?" Kagome and Sango laughed knowing how much of a big kid Rin was.

"I say we should play Here we go again." said Kagome. Sango and Ayame looked at each other shaking their heads. She frowned.

"Ok, what do you two think we should play?"

"Crushcrushcrush." They replied in unison.

"We haven't even preformed that song in any of our concerts yet."

"Which is even more reason to play on Friday." replied Sango with Ayame nodding her head in agreement.

"Plus you wrote that song about Inuyasha and the all that crap that happened between you two, remember?" added Ayame. They both noticed Kagome blushed when Inuyasha's name was mentioned.

"Aha. You're still crazy for him aren't you?"

Kagome threw a pillow at her. "Shut up. I don't care about him. He's an asshole anyway."

"Whatever…liar." Ayame squealed as Kagome threw another pillow at her.

"Oh, like you aren't crazy about Kouga? You practically drool every time you see him!"

"I do not!" She squealed as she threw a pillow at her.

"God, I'm surrounded by two over-grown 5 year- olds." muttered Sango as she turned around to leave the room. Kagome and Ayame looked at each other with the same mischievous look in their eyes.

"Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They yelled. Sango slowly turned around.

"What did you say?"

"You heard us. Future Miss. Yamazaki." replied Ayame as she and Kagome slowly backed out of the room and in the next one.

"Oh… You guys are so dead!" She ran after them with a pillow hitting them both.

"Ahhh! Rin! Help us!" Squealed Ayame.

Rin shook her head. "Can't. Anime." She replied not looking away from the screen. Kagome frown and yelled, "Rin Loves Sesshomaru!" Rin grabbed pillow and began hitting Kagome with it.

"I do not! I do not!" she yelled.

"Pillow fight!" Yelled Sango. The girls yelled in agreement and continued to fight.

Demon Society arrived at the Hotel Sakurai and snuck through the back door to avoid the paparazzi. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent in the elevator but shook it off.

"Damn. This suite is fucken awesome." said Miroku as he looked around the room.

"There's another room that adjoins this one. So the two here and two in the next. Got it? Now stay out of trouble and don't trash the room, Inuyasha."

"The fuck? Why me? Why not Miroku or Kouga or Sesshomaru?" He asked in disbelief.

Bankotsu merely glance at him and headed towards the door. "Just stay out of trouble." And with that he left.

"Now what do we do?" asked Kouga.

"We could see if there are any hot girls on this floor?" answered Miroku. Inuyasha punched him.

"Do you want to get killed?" he asked.

"Ahhh! Help!" Inuyasha turned his head to the wall next to him.

" Did you hear that, Miroku, Kouga?" said Inuyasha as he nodded at the wall.

"Yeah. Try opening the door, Yash."

"Help!"

Inuyasha tried to open the door. "I can't its locked."

"Eek! Ow! That hurts!"

"Yash! You're a half-demon bust it open!" yelled Miroku. With that Inuyasha bust through the door to find the Sirens in the middle of a pillow fight. The Sirens turned to look at guys surprised.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"Umm…we thought you were in trouble?"

Kagome pointed over at Rin. "We ganged up on Rin." Rin stuck her tongue at her in response.

"What are you girls doing?"

"Pillow fight." They answered in unison.

"Aren't you too old for that?"

"No."

"Well, Feel free to continue." replied Miroku sitting down in a chair by the doorway. Sango glared at him. "And what are you doing?" she asked

"Watching 4 hot girls hitting each other with pillows."

"Pervert!"

"Ow!"

"I suggest you guys leave and take the lecher with you unless you want to end up like him." She said as she pointed at an unconscious Miroku.

"You guys are staying here too?" asked Rin. Inuyasha nodded. He pointed at the now broken door. "

Looks like we got the rooms next to yours."

"We're gonna go ahead and go now before Sango changes her mind, and decides to kill us for Miroku's comment." Said Inuyasha as he and Kouga dragged the unconscious drummer out of the girls' room and into theirs closing the door behind them.

"See ya tomorrow!" yelled Rin as she waved good-bye. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame looked at each other.

"This is gonna be an interesting competition for the J-Rock deal." Said Ayame. Sango and Kagome nodded their heads in agreement.

Wow. Sorry I didn't write a lot. But I hope you guys like this chapter!!! I promise to update more often!!! Again Happy (late) Birthday to inukag4eva2282!!!

And Thanks to my awesome reviewers!!!

Chibi-prince

Inukag4eva2282: This chapter my b-day gift to you!!! Hope you like it!!!

Inu-Gurl07

KagomendInuyasha

Bianca Nuno: Bibi ur my best friend…but wat the hell did you write??? Lol luvs ya!!!

Drawingmaster

Daisiez

NyaGirl : special thanx to you 4 helping me reach my goal of 20 reviews!!!

Also if guys have any questions whatsoever feel free to ask!!! And the more reviews I get the faster I'll update so please review!!! I've already got the next chapter ready but ya gotta review!!!


	4. Life's all about risks!

Hey! What's up mii awesome readers!!! Super sorry its taken me so long to update. I'll explain why at the end of the chapter!!! Enjoy!!! Also before you start reading I'd like to thank my friend Malcolm!!! you'll see why at the end of the chapter!!!

-Evil-Chibi- Tiffy

***O***

Kagome groaned as she heard the phone ringing. ' I don't recall ordering a wake-up call.' she thought to herself.

"Sango... pick up the phone." she grumbled.

"You're closer." she heard Sango say. Kagome picked up one of her pillows and threw it at her. She heard Sango mumble something about her being lazy before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" answered Sango still not fully awake.

"Sango? Hey big sis! How are ya?"

"Kohaku?!" Sango sat up in her bed and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome. It's Kohaku." Kagome shot straight up. Sango put the phone on speaker.

"Kohaku, is Souta there with you?" asked Kagome angryily.

"Yep! Sure am. How's everything with you guys?" asnswered Souta.

"Souta."

"Kohaku."

"Yes." answered the guys.

"Please, tell me you're not calling us because you two got kicked out of school again." asked Sango hoping she was wrong. Kagome grabbed the phone from the Sango.

"Souta, I will personally go all the way to Osaka and kick your little ass if you got kicked out of school again." Sango could hear Kohaku laughing in the background. She grabbed the phone back from Kagome.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Kohaku. I'll Hirakotsu your ass if you got kicked out." She threatened.

"Shit! Can't two little brothers call their older sisters without anything being wrong?" asked Souta.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other before answering. "No."

"That's cold, Kagome-oneechan."

"Why are you calling us then?" she asked

"Summer vacation starts tomorrow and we wanna spend time with our big sisters" answered Kohaku. Kagome turned to look at Sango.

"Sango, translate."

"We wanna live the rock star life and meet a bunch of hot girls." she replied.

"Not true!" exclaimed the boys.

"Well then?"

"C'mon. its our last summer before we enter high school. Can you give us a break? Plus we wanna see Inuyasha and the others."

"What do you think, Kagome?" asked Sango looking at her best friend.

"Well as long as they behave and stay out of trouble..." started Kagome.

"Yea, and we haven't gotten any calls from Oshita-sensei lately..." finished Sango.

"And the answer is?" asked Souta.

"Sure, why not?" answered Kagome smiling.

"Yes!" Kagome and Sango could hear the boys cheering. "When are you two gonna be arrive?"

"Tomorrow. Mom got us tickets."

"Oh, so you guys knew we were gonna say yes?"

" No, but we were hoping."

"Why, you little-"

"So where are we staying?" asked Kohaku changing the subject.

"I guess I can arrange for some rooms here at our hotel for the two of you."

"Actually, there's three of us."

"Three?" asked Sango.

"Yea, me, Souta, and...

***

"Kagome! Are you ready yet?" Shika tapped the foot impatiently. She arrived at seven to pick up the Sirens for the Demon Society concert, be so far everyone was ready except Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shika yelled for the third time.

"Argh! Just go already! I'll meet up with you guys at the concert!" yelled Kagome from the bedroom.

"Fine!"

Shika and the Sirens left the room and walked towards the elevator.

"Sango, What's wrong with Kagome? It's unlike her to keep us waiting."

They walked into the lobby and stepped outside as they waited for their limo to arrive.

"Souta and Kohaku are coming tomorrow to spend summer vacation with us and they're bringing a friend." answered Sango smiling.

"A friend? Who?" asked Ayame as she climbed into the limo.

Sango winked. "Someone we haven't seen in a long time." Ayame and Rin gave her confused looks. Shika sighed. 'Why do I have a feeling that's there's a whole lot of trouble ahead?'

***

"Shit! I'm so late!" Kagome said to herself as she ran around the room looking for her hat."Ha! Found it!" she grabbed the hat and put it on before racing out the door. Once in the lobby she hailed a cab and sat down in the back.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver.

"Tokyo stadium, please." Her phone started to vibrate. She picked it looked at the screen. 'A texting message from Sango.' she opened it. 'Where r u?" it read. She quickly replied. "Almost there! :D" She looked at her watch. Seven forty-five.

***

"Go Kouga!" Yelled Ayame along with Sango and Rin.

"Hey! Sorry. I'm late!" Sango turned to see Kagome running towards her.

"There's only two songs left Kagome."

"Hey, at least I got here right, better than nothing." replied Kagome shrugging.

She turned to the stage and yelled, "Go Inuyasha!" at the top of her lungs. She didn't think he heard her, but just as the song ended he turned at look at her smiling. Kagome smiled back knowing no matter what happens Inuyasha always there. 'Even if he is an ass most of the time.' Kagome chuckled to herself.

The final song was starting when Kagome noticed one of the stagelights was off. 'Way off.' Kagome thought to herself.

She nudged Sango next to her, "Hey Sango, I'll be right back ok?" Sango nodded and turned her attention back to the concert.

Kagome walked over to where the lights were are only to find the guy wasn't there. She heard some loud giggling and a door slam shut. She walked over to the janitor closet. She opened the door to only to find Kikyo making out with the lights guy. Kagome smiled to herself and leaned against the door railing.

"Once a whore, you're nothing more. Huh, Kinky-ho?" Kikyo gasped and quickly pushed the guy away from her. She turned to look at Kagome. Kagome could almost see the fire in her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Kikyo.

Kagome ignored her and turned the guy. "I'd get my ass out of here if I were you. Unless you want Inuyasha hearing about this." she said. The guy ran out of the room not even looking back. She turned back to Kikyo. "To answer your question. I'm here for the concert."

Kikyo walked out of the closet and started walking towards the stage when Kagome said. "You're disgraceful you know that and don't you think Inuyasha going to get suspious that his sense of smell just happens to disappear whenever you're around?"

Kikyo turned back to her and smirked. "What Inuyasha don't know won't hurt him and Inu's not the type to notice anyway." she flipped her hair and glared at her.

"But you know! And he's bound to noticed eventually. What makes you think I won't tell him?" Kagome yelled at her. She could hear Inuyasha playing the last notes for the song.

Kikyo's smirk only grew bigger. "Because who's he gonna believe? You or me?"

"Inuyasha's a hanyou. He'll be able to pick up the guy's scent on you."

"No. He won't." Kikyo took something out of her pocket. 'Perfume? Even with perfume he'll be able to pick up the guy's scent. Unless...' Kagome frowned at the little spray bottle in Kikyo's hand.

"One. Two. Three. Three sprays is all I need." replied Kikyo as she put the bottle back in her hand.

"What is that?" asked Kagome clutching her fists. 'Please don't be what I think it is, please.'

"A special herb mix that'll numb Inuyasha's nose so he won't be able to smell anything on me. You should know it very well after all, it was you who created it, Kagome."

"You bitch!" Kagome wanted to wipe the smirk off her face. Just then she heard Sango and Rin calling her. She turned around and ran back towards her friends. 'I'll get her later, I can't get into a fight with her here... not yet, anyways.'

"Hey, where'd you go?" asked Rin.

"Yea, you pretty much missed the whole concert." mentioned Ayame while she looked around for Kouga.

"Sorry, had to check up on something. So where are the guys?" She replied trying to change the subject.

"We're gonna meet them at the hotel. They rented the hotel casino and bar for the after party." answered Rin as they walked back to limo.

"After party? Wow, they're really pushing it. Bet you Bankoutsu's gonna be pissed that they're doing that." said Ayame as she climbed into the limo.

"Pissed doesn't even begin to describe Bankoutsu right now." The girls looked at Shika who joined them in the limo. Ayame laughed. "They just wanna throw a party just to show off. Right, Shika?" Shika nodded. "But you girls aren't going." The Sirens looked at Shika, surprised.

"What?!" exclaimed the girls. Shika's expression didn't change.

"You heard me. Tomorrow, you four have the meeting with J-Rock Records and so does Demon Society. Which is why Bankoutsu is furious with the guys right now." Rin pouted.

"No fair! We haven't gone partying in forever!" Rin crossed her arms.

"Rin, we went to a club last week." said Ayame.

"But that was last week!"

"Ok, enough!" Ayame and Rin looked at Shika. "Either way, you four are not, you hear me? Not going to the Demon Society after party. Got it?"

"Whyyyyy?" whined Rin. Shika shot her a glare.

"Oh, c'mon Shika we're almost adults one party not gonna hurt us!"

"That answer is still no." They arrived at the hotel and Shika walked the girls to there room and smiled at them. "Remember I'm doing this for your own good." The girls frowned. "And don't try sneaking out." and with that she closed the door.

They waited until they saw Shika climb into her limo and leave before they walked out of their room.

"The hen has left the chicken coop!" said Rin as she and the Sirens got ready to leave the room.

"You guys do know we're gonna get in a lot trouble when Shika finds out about this, right?" asked Sango.

"Hey, life's all about taking risks and plus I need to talk to Inuyasha about something." replied Kagome. ' The spray should be wearing off soon.' she thought.

"Rin, this ain't a spy flick." said Ayame as she closed the door behind her. Rin stuck her tongue out at her.

The Sirens headed towards the elevator. Rin squealed "This party's gonna be fun!" Suddenly Ayame stopped them. "No, It ain't." She looked around the corner and saw two bodygurads standing near the elevators. "Shit, Shika went all 'nd out to make sure we don't go to the party!" she whispered.

"Great, how we gonna get there now?" asked Sango. Ayame looked around and smiled to herself. "That's how." she replied pointing at the fire escape.

***O***

I'm super sorry for not updating for a long time!!! I finally got mii own computer so i can type mii stories at home instead of at school. I would've used mii brother's laptop but it kinda sorta broke... i had nothing to do with it!!! *Chibi crosses fingers behind back* And now to thank mii awesome reviewers!!! Also my school finally blocked ... :( so i can't update my stories any more from there... but luckily mii friend malcolm awesome enough to do it for me!!! (he's a writer here on fanfic. if you like starwars read his stories!!! he's under Jack Surgel). I'll try updating later this week!!!:D

Kaggy-Higgs88 : sorry for the long wait!!!

dark-blood-14883: I promise i will!!!

inkag4eva2282: i loved the chap!!! I'm even more excited about the sequel!!!

Jack Surgel: thanks!!!

hihi123: Your review made me laugh!!! :D

P.S. I did have the original chapter 4 already written out but the more I read it over it didn't really make sense to me that much and it didn't seem like a good chap. so I rewrote and now hopefully its better and longer... Plz tell me what you think!!! Here's a little challenge for ya!!! 'Once a whore you're nothing more.' do you know what song that came from? The next chapter dedicated to whoever figures it out!


	5. JRock and our worst nightmare!

Hey!!! Evil-Chibi-Tiffy is back with more!!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha but hey a girl can wish right???

***O***

Chapter 5: J-Rock and our worst nightmare!

The Sirens stared at the J-Rock Records building in awe. "Oh wow... it's huge!" squealed Rin jumping up and down in excitement.

"I can't believe it were actually here!" exclaimed Sango.

"You shouldn't be after that little stunt you girls pullled last night." The Sirens looked at their manager. Needless to say Shika was furious when Bankotsu called her to tell her what had happened.

"Honestly, what you girls thinking?!" she yelled. "Rin, you got drunk and you got Sango and Ayame drunk. Kagome you got in a fight with Kikyo and-" " I didn't start it!" yelled Kagome as they walked in to the building. After they had walked out of the casino Kikyo had gone with them and started saying insulting Kagome's friends. Before she knew it, she was beating the crap out Kikyo. It took three bodyguards and Inuyasha to pull the two girls apart.

"Doesn't matter! There are pictures in magazines and the internet! What's the director of J-Rock gonna think?"

"That the girl has guts." answered the voice behind them. They turned around. A lady with short wavy black hair and light green eyes smiled at them. "Shima?!" exclaimed Shika. The Sirens looked at their manager.

"Why, hello Shika. How are you?" she asked still smiling. The elevator doors opened. Shima walked out with the Sirens and Shika behind her.

"So what are you doing here, Shika?" asked Shima calmly.

"The Sirens have a meeting with J-Rock director, and you?" answered Shika with an edge in her voice.

Shima motioned for them to follow her. She walked past several secrutaries and finally she opened two large doors. Inside the room there was a huge desk with a desktop computer. Around the desk there were several seats. Shima walked behind the desk and sat down.

"I'm the one you're meeting with." She answered. The Sirens looked from Shima to Shika and back again.

Shika looked at the Sirens and motioned for them to sit in the chairs. Shika just stood behind them. Several seconds later, four more people entered the room and sat down. Sirens kept quiet wondering how much more longer they would have to wait. Finally Bankotsu and Demon Society ran into the room out of breath.

"I'm sorry we're late. One of my clients had to take care of some business. " Explained Bankotsu motioning for the guys to sit down.

"It's quite alright." Bankotsu looked up at the director. His eyes opened wide. "Shima!" he gasped.

"Why, Hello to you too, Bankotsu." Shima smiled. Bankotsu glanced at Shika who refused to look at him. Shima looked at the two and cleared her throat.

"Now that you're all here. Sirens, Demon Society, Ren Sasaki, and Ayu Okino. Thank you for taking time out of your busy scheluales to meet with me here at J-Rock Records." They all looked at eachother and nodded.

" As you know J-Rock is the biggest in Japan, so to be represented by us is an honor like no other." Shima looked around and smiled at everyone.

"The reason I had all of you come at the same time is because for the first time ever, we have four choices. Usually the choice is the band or idol who is the most popular and shows the most potential. All of you show those two qualities. Therefore, we here at J-Rock have decided that instead of choosing who we think is best we're gonna let you show us which one of you is the best and why you deserve to be represented by us."

"Are you serious? You want us to fight for the chance to be represented by you?" Everyone turned to look at Ayu Okino.

"Of course. Unless you think you don't stand a chance against them." Shima replied calmly. Ayu arched her eyebrow and smiled.

"I just feel awful making them go through all that hard work for nothing." The Sirens shot straight up.

"What makes ya think yer gonna get the deal?" yelled Ayame. Ayu meerly glanced at her.

"Pop is more popular than whatever that loud music thing you play is."

"Its called rock, ya dumbass!"

"Such vile behavior, I would expect nothing more from a country dog like you." Sango and Kagome quickly grabbed Ayame to hold her back.

"Ima wolf ya-mmph!" Rin covered Ayame's mouth.

Shima laughed. Everybody turned to look at her. "I love how competative you are!" Shika glared at her.

"You want the to kill eachother over this little deal? Sirens lets go. This isn't worth it for you." Shika turned and was about to walk out of the office when she heard, "No, Shika this is worth it." Shika turned to look at the Sirens. She noticed the determine look in their eyes. She sighed. "I hope you girls know what you're getting in to."

"Stupid choice." muttered Ayu. Ayame turned to her.

"Wanna say that again, ya prissy little b-" Rin covered Ayame's mouth.

"Watch the language, Ayame."

Shima turned to the guys. "Well, you boys have anything to say about this?" she asked. The guys looked at each other and calmly replied, "Nope."

"Some friendly competion is good for everyone, right guys?" Replied Ren looking over at Demon Society who nodded in agreement.

"So, what do we have to do to win the deal." asked Kagome.

"Glad you asked! Well for one thing all of you specialized in different genres of music, correct?" Everybody nodded.

"Well, now you'll have to specialized in other genres."

"What why?" asked Ayame.

"J-Rock is now becoming a multi-genre company, therefore we need artists that can sing and play things other than rock."

Suddenly Shima's secutary walked in. " Miss. Oshita? You have a meeting to attend." Shima nodded. She stood up and looked at everyone.

"There will be a concert one week from now. All of you are going to be there and you are going to sing two new songs of your current genre, understand?" They all nodded.

"Good. Well, ta-ta for now." She walked towards the door and the turned to Bankotsu. "Oh and it nice to see you too, Bankotsu." Shima smiled at him before closing the door. Bankotsu looked over at Shika. She glared back at him and walked out of the room with the Sirens close behind. 'I'm so dead' thought Bankotsu.

***O***

Demon Society walked into their hotel room. Inuyasha grabbed his guitar and began playing some notes.

"How the hell are we going to come up with two new songs by friday?" asked Kouga. He looked over at Sesshomaru who was currently on the laptop. Miroku had gone with Bankotsu to go pick up someone.

"What're you doing, Sess?"

"Research on our rivals."

"Find anything good?"

"Nothing other than the usual." The hotel door opened and the guys turned to see who it was. Bankotsu and Miroku walked in with a girl following them. The girl had black wavy hair and violet eyes.

"Hey, you guys remember my little cousin Ayumi, right?" Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" asked Inuyasha.

"School's out for the summer." she replied looking around the room.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "Hey Sess, doesn't the brat go to the same school?

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Don't remember. The brat can stay there for the summer."

"What brat?" Suddenly Inuyasha dropped his guitar and Sesshomaru's eyes widen as they looked towards the door to see their worst nightmare...

***O***

I got grounded do I couldn't update sooner!!! ^_^' Thank you to those who reviewed!!! This chapter is dedicated to the following:

Inu-Gurl07

Inukag4eva2282

Chibi-prince

Kaggy-Higgs88

And for Jack Surgel: really this is your secret identity??? Lol wow hey i can totally use dis against you!!! :D lol jk


	6. Life just got easier!

Sorry for the long wait! I got grounded due to bad grades but now my grades are up ( by up I mean barely passing but it counts I guess!) I'm sorry to those who got confused with the last chapter, I was in a hurry that I posted the rough draft of it up I'll be sure to change the chapter soon though. Here's chapter six of 'Never Let Me Go.'

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha… but a girl can wish right?

Author's note: I do not own Ina she belongs only to Kartronthepegasus! Thanks for letting me use her!

**Never Let Me Go**

Chapter 6 : Life just got easier!

Standing at the doorway was a girl with amber gold eyes and silver hair that stopped at her mid- back. Her most noticeable feature were the two silver dog ears on her head.

"Ina?" exclaimed both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She walked towards Inuyasha and glared at him then turned to Sesshomaru.

"The brat can stay there for the summer?" she repeated angrily.

"As I recall, Sakurai offers summer school. You should've stayed to get ahead in your studies Ina." Replied Sesshomaru.

"I've been stuck there day and night for the last nine months. What makes you think I want to spend my summer there too?"

"How the hell did you get here anyway?" asked Inuyasha glancing at Miroku. Miroku looked at him and shook his head.

"Kohaku and Souta."

"Kohaku and Souta are here too?" Ina nodded smiling and pointed next door.

"Yeah, they're spending the summer with Kagome and Sango."

"And where are you staying?"

"Where do you think, dumbass?" Inuyasha stood up and raised a fist to her.

"What was that?" he asked her. She smirked and looked him straight in the eyes. "You heard me, dumbass."

"Inuyasha, please refrain from killing our younger sibling." said Sesshomaru turning back to his laptop. Inuyasha glared at him.

Ina smiled and stuck her tongue at Inuyasha.

"Aww, brothers and sister reunited after one long year. How cute." Inuyasha turned to the doorway. Kagome walked in with Kohaku, Souta, and the Sirens close behind her. She sat on one of the stools at the breakfast nook.

"Why didn't you tell us Ina was coming?" asked Inuyasha.

"She asked me not to." She replied motioning to Ina.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Sess and me have enough to worry about without having this thing ," "Hey!" squealed Ina. Inuyasha ignored her and continued, "Here bothering us."

"Oh please, Inuyasha! It's not like I'm going to be hanging around you this whole summer. It's bad enough I have you and Sesshomaru as brothers." Yelled Ina.

"Hey! People wish they could be to related us!"

"That's cause they don't know you!" Everybody started laughing. Inuyasha looked around.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Look in the mirror." replied Ina. Inuyasha got her and held her in a headlock. "What was that?"

"Okay, Inuyasha let her go." Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu and let Ina go. "You guys got to get working on some new songs for next week. And you never know, Ina might inspire some songs." Bankotsu smiled at everyone and left the room.

"Yea, I might inspire some songs, Inuyasha." Replied Ina sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Only songs you'll inspire are songs of death and torture." Mumbled Inuyasha. She pretended not to hear him.

"What did Inuyasha mean when you have enough to worry about?" Ayumi asked Miroku.

"We might have the chance to be represented by J-Rock Records if we can produce two new songs by next week Friday."

"Seriously?" squealed Ina and Ayumi. Miroku nodded. "They're considering two bands and two idols. The Sirens, Ayu Okino, Ren Sasaki, and us, Demon Society." Ina and Ayumi squealed.

"Omigod! You get to meet Ren Sasaki! Can we come to the next meeting? Please, please, please Miroku?" asked Ayumi. Miroku shrugged. "I don't see why not." Inuyasha went up to Miroku and slapped him upside his head.

"Are you crazy? I don't want her there!" growled Inuyasha.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "I don't see anything wrong with letting them go."

"They just want see Ren so they brag about it when we get back to school." Mentioned Kohaku. Ina and Ayumi glared at him.

"Says the idiot that got suspended two days before school ended." replied Ina. Kagome and Sango looked at her with surprised. Kohaku and Souta jumped up and covered her mouth.

"Oi! You're supposed to keep quiet about that!" whispered Kohaku. Souta nodded in agreement.

"Why did they get suspended?" asked Kagome grabbing Souta by his collar.

Ina pulled Kohaku's hand away from her mouth.

"They got in a fight with two of the football players from a rival school and -"

"Hey! They asked for it!" yelled Souta. Kagome and Sango grabbed them by the collar and dragged them next door. Ina smirked. "They're sooo dead." Ayumi giggled.

"What happened exactly?" asked Rin. Ayumi shrugged.

"You know how guys are, Rin. They get pissed over every little thing." Answered Ayumi.

"You're kidding me. Girls are more violent. You've should've seen Ayame today at the J-Rock meeting she almost went off at Ayu." Laughed Kouga. Ayame to turn red. "Can't blame me girl's a shit talker."

"Sess get a room for Ayumi and Ina will you?" asked Miroku. Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said." Get them something on the same floor, I don't trust Ina."

"You ass." She sat next to Inuyasha. "Sooo, what'cha playing?" Inuyasha ignored her and continued to strum on his guitar.

"Miroku, got any ideas on what you're gonna play?" asked Ina. Miroku sat in one of the breakfast nooks and shook his head. She turned to Ayame and Rin. " What about the Sirens?"

"Kagome wrote this one song but she doesn't want to play it." Replied Rin.

"Why not?"

"It's about some shit that happened to her. But she's gonna sing it at our final concert next week." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued to strum on his guitar. ' He knows.' He thought to himself.

" So what's she gonna sing at the meeting?" asked Kouga. Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"As if I'm going to tell you. You're our rivals remember?"

"In other words you got nothing." Mumbled Inuyasha. He stood up and walked over to the door. "Sess, call Bankotsu and get us a studio. Demon Society's got practice now."

"You got a song?" asked Miroku. Ina stood up and squealed." Really? Come on Ayumi!" Ina grabbed Ayumi and pulled her out the door. Inuyasha grabbed Ina's head and turned her to face him. "Not you. Rin, Ayame, Keep an eye on this brat for me." Ina frowned. "Why not?" she pouted. Inuyasha didn't answer and walked out of the door. Ina stared at the door and sighed.

"Guess Ayumi and me are hanging out wit the Sirens tonight." Replied Ina walking over to the Sirens room.

"Ina, you and Ayumi have the room across the hall. One of the hotel staff will come up to deliver the key in several minutes." Ina nodded and waved bye as the remaining members of Demon Society left the room. The girls followed them out and closed the door behind them.

"Is it safe to open the door yet?" asked Ayumi. Ayame shrugged and opened the door anyway.

"Argh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" yelled Kohaku.

"You little jackass! I pay over a hundred thousand dollars to keep your little ass in the school not for you to keep getting kicked out for your stupidity!" yelled Sango. Kohaku covered his head as Sango threw a punch at him.

"Where's Souta?" asked Rin as she walked over to her bed.

"Next door with Kagome." Answered Kohaku as he dodged a punch. "I think he has it worse than me. Hey!" he dodged again.

"Why did you guys get in a fight then." Asked Ina. Kohaku looked over at her but he didn't answer. Sango stopped and looked at him. "Kohaku? Did you have a good reason?" Kohaku shrugged. "Dunno know." She frowned at him.

"Ok, you're free to go for now." Suddenly there was a loud crash. Ayame opened the door to Sango's and Kagome's room. Inside Souta was hiding behind a chair and Kagome was holding a chair above her head.

"Kagome-chan. Stop before you kill him please." Asked Sango. Kagome reluctantly nodded and set down the chair.

"Souta, if you get kicked out one more time. You'll wish you've never been born. Understand?" Souta nodded really fast and slowly stood up. Kagome collapse on her bed.

"I think I just an idea for a new song." She said.

"Beating the shit out of me gave you a new idea for a song?" asked Souta grimly.

"Yep."

"I hate you."

"Uh-huh."

"Inuyasha and the rest went to go practice. Do you want to go too?" asked Rin. She shook her head.

"Nah, we can do that tomorrow. " She sat up and crossed her legs. "So, how was Sakurai?" she asked.

"Awesome!"squealed Ina."But don't tell Sesshy or Inu. I don't want them to know."

"Really? How so?" asked Rin. Everyone was in the room now listening to Ina, Ayumi, Kohaku, and Souta.

"Ina and I made the cheer squad and Kohaku and Souta made the football team. I love going on the away games!" Ina nodded. Kohaku snorted.

"Why are you nodding Ina? You got your ass kicked off the squad in the middle of the season."

"Didn't keep me from going to the games and performing anyway."

"Why'd you get kicked off?" asked Ayame.

"Nami Okino didn't like me showing her up." She answered bluntly.

"Nami Okino?" Ayumi nodded. "Nami and Ina hated each other! Personally I think its cause Ina kept getting all the guys at the games."

"Not like I could date any of them with tweedle-dee and tweedle- dum over there." Replied Ina pointing to Souta and Kohaku.

"Hey!" they exclaimed blushing. "Aww, that's so sweet!" squealed Ayame. Sango and Kagome looked over at their little brothers with arched eyebrows.

"Hey Sango, Give me my song notebook." Asked Kagome. Sango nodded and handed her the notebook and a pen.

"What are you doing?" asked Souta.

"Writing. I just some song ideas."

"Hey, Kagome? Can ya write pop songs?" asked Ayame. Kagome smiled at her.

"You just want get back at Ayu. "

"How'd ya know?"

"Why don't you ask Ina and Ayumi?" mentioned Kohaku. The Sirens looked over at the girls.

"You two sing?" asked Rin. Ina and Ayumi nodded.

"But not professionally. Just for fun." Answered Ayumi embarrassed.

"Are you kidding? They can sing professionally if you wanted!" exclaimed Souta.

"C'mon show us yer singing skills!" squealed Ayame.

"You really want to back at Ayu, don't you?" asked Ina. Ayame nodded.

Ina looked over at Ayumi and shrugged.

"I guess…" She took a deep breathe and started singing,

Ayumi: Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Ina: (singing aaaaa with the melody)

Ina: Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Ina: Far away, long ago  
things I yearn to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Both: And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

"Wow! That was awesome!" exclaimed Kagome.

"It was the song from our school musical." Replied Ina.

"Did you think you can help us with some songs?" asked Sango.

"Sure, I guess. If you let us go with you guys to the J-Rock meeting next week."

"Ok, Why?" Ina smiled. "I wanna be there to cheer my big brother on, of course!"

"Hey, Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to Miroku. Demon Society was on a break. Kouga and Sesshomaru were out getting lunch somewhere.

"Hm?" he strummed on his guitar.

"If you sing this song at the meeting it's gonna kill Kagome." Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Yash, don't do this."

"It's not meant to hurt anyone. It's just a song, Miroku."

"Anyone can see it's meant towards Kagome."

"Then it's on them not me."

"Inuyasha, what happened between you two?"

"Nothing."

"Yash, you're my best friend but sometimes I swear you're densest guy in the world." Inuyasha shrugged. He got his notebook and opened it to a blank page and began writing. Miroku sighed.

'I hope this J-Rock doesn't make this any worse than it already is…'

"Omg! The Sirens have written their pop song!" exclaimed Sango.

"Glad we could help." Said Ayumi smiling.

"Inuyasha and the rest are back." Said Ina turning her head to the door. "I need to talk to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"Hey, Isn't your birthday in a couple of weeks?" asked Souta. She nodded. "Yep! Actually I was wondering if the Sirens could perform a new song at my party?" Ina gave them her best puppy eyes.

Kagome laughed. "We'd love to. After you're practically like our sister. Ayumi too."

"Great!" She motioned at Ayumi.

"See you tomorrow!" she waved as they left the room.

Kagome turned and faced her friends. "Tomorrow ten o'clock studio." The Sirens nodded.

'We're gonna get this deal. If it's the last thing I do.' Kagome thought herself before falling asleep.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review! I want a least five reviews before I update! Thanks to my reviewers!

Kartronthepegasus

Kaggy-Higgs88

Inukag4eva2282: sorry for the confusion! I'll try fixing it!


	7. Someday Right?

Here's the next chapter of Never Let Me Go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… yet!

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 7: Maybe Someday

"Omigod! Kagome! I can't do this!" Kagome looked at Rin with disbelief.

"Rin, calm down. Just pretend it's one of our concerts!" said Kagome. The Sirens walked towards the studio. 'One week passed by way to fast.' thought Kagome.

Shika put her hand on Rin shoulder."Rin, Shinosuke called. It's next week." Rin nodded.

"Kagome? Are you nervous?" asked Ayumi. Inuyasha refused to bring Ina and Ayumi to the studios where the meeting was being held.

Kagome shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

"I'm sure you'll show them what real music is!" squealed Ina jumping up in the air.

"Hey! Ina keep the jacket on!" yelled Kohaku as he noticed a group of several guys walk by. Ina groaned. "Seriously? Quit acting like my brothers!" Kagome and Sango exchanged glances. Both Ayumi and Ina wore tank tops with shorts and white sandals. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku are going to have heart attacks when they see them. Luckily Souta and Kohaku gave them their jackets. The Sirens walked into the studio. They were the last to arrive. Almost immediately Inuyasha and Miroku jumped up and yelled,

"Ina Izayoi Takahashi!"

"Ayumi Miran Yamazaki!"

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ina merely glanced at Inuyasha.

"Stop yelling. You're spitting all over the place." Kagome stifled a giggle. 'Ina's the only one that can get away with something like that.'

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Miroku." Answered Ayumi, looking around the studio. Shima walked over to them.

"You're fourteen!"

"I'm going to be fifteen in a couple of weeks."

"My, my. Now who do we have here?" Shima walked in the room smiling. Ina smiled at her and bowed.

"Ina Izayoi Takahashi! I'm Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's little sister. Nice to meet you!" Shima smiled at her and turned to Ayumi.

"Konichiwa, I'm Ayumi Yamazaki. I'm Miroku's little cousin."

"You two look awfully familiar…" Miroku elbowed Inuyasha.

"Hey, Yash. Come to think of it. Wasn't Shima a judge in that one contest we entered Ina and Ayumi in a couple years ago?"Inuyasha nodded.

"Ne, I don't think so." Ina looked at Ayumi who shook her head. Shima looked at Kohaku and Souta.

"And you are?"

"Kohaku Tanaka and Souta Higurashi." They bowed. Shima nodded and pointed at a couch.

"You're not the only ones who came to support your older siblings. Ayu Okino brought her younger sister and her friend as well."

"Great!" Ayumi spotted Ren Sasaki and pulled Ina to go with her. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Why the hell did you bring them?" he whispered.

"She wanted to come. It's nothing bad." She whispered back.

"Alright!" Exclaimed Shima. "Now that you're all here. Ren, you're up first!" Ren nodded and walked into the recording studio.

"Ne, Ina where did you think Ayu's sister is?" Ina shrugged and was about to answer when she heard the worst sound ever.

"Omigod! Ren's sooo hot!" Ina and Ayumi turned around to see their worst enemies.

Nami Okino and Sonoko Adachi.

The girls gasped when they saw each other.

"Who let the hoes in here?" snared Nami. Kohaku grabbed Ina's arm.

"Now's not the time Ina." He whispered. He felt Ina relax.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome glaring. She sensed Inuyasha tense up.

"Ayu's little sister and this is my best friend, Sonoko." She answered rudely.

"Looks like da apple don't fall far from the tree." remarked Ayame.

"What are you a dog?" Kouga jumped and grabbed Ayame's waist.

"You lil-umph!" He covered her mouth.

"Are you done arguing?" everyone turned to look at Shima. They stay quiet as Ren started singing.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush

?Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
?Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Shima squealed. "That was great! Are you ready for the next one?" she asked. Ren nodded and the next song started. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed that he was trying to look like he was focused on Ren playing. She looked down. 'if only he'd remember…'

"Ayu, you're next!" Ayu nodded and walked in the recording studio. The music started.

Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seein it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm makin those desperate calls  
I'm stayin up all night hopin hitin my head against the wall

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
Im all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Wont listen to any advice  
Mommas tellin me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, im addicted its a crisis  
My friends think ive gone crazy  
My judgments gettin kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
Im all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I dont care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when your with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug? your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey, heyy, sooo  
You love, your love your love, is my drug

"My sister is the best singer here." Bragged Nami. Ina clenched her fists. Nami turned to her. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here to cheer on my brothers."

"Who the hell are your brothers? The janitors?" Ina smirked.

"Hey, Nami." She turned to Kohaku and smiled.

"Yea, Kohaku?"

"What'd ya think of Demon Society?"

Nami squealed. "I totally love them especially Inuyasha! He's the hottest!" Kohaku smiled. "He's Ina's big brother. And I don't think he likes the fact that you're fighting with his little precious sister." Nami gasped and turned to Inuyasha. "Seriously?" Inuyasha nodded. Ina walked over to him and gave him a hug. (Something similar to this happened to me!)

"Yep. I'm the youngest Takahashi!" She wiggled her ears. "See the resemblance?" Nami frowned at her and turned back to watching Ayu sing.

"What about you Ayumi? I doubt you're related to anyone here." Sonoko mumbled the last part. Ayumi arched her eyebrow.

"Ya sure about that?" she walked over to Miroku. "Hiya, big cousin!"

"Argh. I sooo hate you."

"The feeling's mutual." Retorted Ina.

"Sirens, go." Kagome nodded and took a deep breathe as she walked into the recording with her friends. Once in there she looked out the glass window. Shika gave her a thumbs up. She looked at her friends and nodded. They nodded back and started playing. She opened her mouth.

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

She laughed as she saw Ina and Ayumi cheering them on. Shima clapped her hands and motioned for them to start playing the next song.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

"Ouch. And I thought crushcrushcrush was bad." muttered Miroku. Inuyasha smiled grimly. 'Ok maybe I deserved that.' He thought to himself.

"Demon Society. You're next." They stood up and walked into the studio.

They started playing. My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

"Wow, I can't believe Inuyasha wrote that." Whispered Ina.

Shima gave them the signal to start the next song. Ina noticed Inuyasha glance over at Kagome. 'Oh no, Inuyasha don't.' she thought.

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

_[Solo]_

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

"Someday." Whispered Kagome. She turned and walked out of the room. Sango was about to go after her but Rin stopped her.

"Don't. Not yet." Ina glared at Inuyasha came out of the studio. He met her eyes.

Shima faced everyone. "Wow! You guys never fail to amaze me!"

"So who gets the deal?" asked Ayu tapping her foot.

"Haha, cute. You're not done."

"What?"

"That's right! Next I want to here songs from each and every one of you on anything about yourselves or what's going on with your life at the moment."

"So how many songs?"

"I want an album, twenty songs each. Here's the catch, for the Sirens and Demon Society Inu and Kagome won't be the only ones singing. I want to hear from all its members. Also if you can come up with more than what I asked for than the chances of me letting you sign with us is higher and it can't just be your regular genre."

At that moment Kagome walked in. Inuyasha glanced at her. Her eyes were red.

'Sorry, Kagome.' He knew she was trying not to talk to him.

"How long do we have?" asked Ren.

"Glad you asked. I have a meeting in the states soon. So I'm giving you two months. Well I got to get going. So bye!" she looked over at Bankotsu who was standing next to Shika. She winked at him and was about to walk out the door when she snapped her fingers and turned around.

"Now, I remember! Ina Takahashi and Ayumi Yamazaki!" Inuyasha slapped his forehead. 'Please no.'

"When you two were about nine years old, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga entered you two in a singing contest! They couldn't enter because they were two old!" Ina and Ayumi looked at her with disbelief. "Yea, remember I was one of the judges!"

"You mean the lady that handed us the trophy?"Asked Ayumi. Shima nodded.

"Remember you won and got to make two music videos?"

"Yea, Caramelldansen and Sexy Vampire." Answered Ina.

"Too bad you couldn't keep singing."

"We couldn't?"

"Yes, your brother said no, unless we offered them a record deal too." She glanced at her watch. "Oh! I'm late! I gotta get going! Bye!" she walked out of the studio. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga looked at each other. 'This can't be good.'

"You used your little sister and cousin to try and get a record deal?" Ayu scoffed. "What bunch of amateurs." She walked out of the room with her manager laughing.

"That's so dumb." Replied Nami following Ayu out. Sonoko nodded in agreement as she walked out the door.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you, girls." Ina and Ayumi looked at Ren. He smiled. "I remember watching the Caramelldansen and Sexy vampire videos. I hope to hear you girls sing soon." They nodded and replied, "I'll text you!"

Once he left Inuyasha and Miroku exclaimed, "You can't text him! He's too old for you!" Ina and Ayumi glared at them.

"We could've had a music career if it wasn't for you!" they yelled. Sesshomaru punched each of the guys in the head.

"I'm disappointed in you idiots."

The Sirens laughed. "Wow! Inuyasha that's so mean." Shika smiled and looked at her watch. "Sirens, we have a photo shoot. Let's go."

"Hey, Shika! We still on for tonight?" asked Bankotsu. Shika glanced at him. "I don't know. The girls' shoot might be a while."

"This is about Shima isn't it?" Shika shrugged. "I'll call you… maybe." She smiled at him.

"You're mean."

"Shika… We're gonna be late. You and Bankotsu can continue your little love chat later!" giggled Rin. Shika blushed walked out of the room with the Sirens teasing her. Ina giggled.

"What are you four still doing here?" asked Kouga looking at them. Ina arched her eyebrow.

"None of us want to go to the photo shoot." She answered. Then she walked up to Inuyasha and stuck her hand out.

"What?"

"I want to go shopping."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Give me money."

"No." she pouted and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, give her your credit card." He ordered walking out of the studio.

"What? Why?"

"You tried to use her to get a record deal without my knowledge."

"I got a date with Kikyo today. No way am I letting her max out my credit card."

"You're still with Kinky-ho?" asked Ina.

"Her name's Kikyo!"

"That's what I said. Kinky-ho." He got Ina in a chokehold. "Watch it." He growled.

"I don't like her anymore than I like Ba-Kagura." She dug her nails into his skin. (I hope you guys understand the wordplay thing I did with Kagura's name! If you do the next chapter's dedicated to you!)

"Why aren't you getting mad at her, Sess? She's making fun of your girlfriend."

"It's useless arguing with a child." Inuyasha growled and let go of Ina. He got his credit card and gave it to her. "Don't max it out." Ina frowned at him and nodded.

"Hey, Ayumi!" Ayumi looked at Miroku. He tossed her his card. "Same rules apply. Kohaku, Souta go with them." The boys nodded and left.

"Why'd you give it to her?" asked Kouga as they boarded the limo.

"She's my little sister. It's the least I can do." Inuyasha looked out the window and watched the buildings pass by. Kouga frowned but didn't ask anymore questions.

"Ok, smile!" the Sirens smiled as the flash went off.

"That was a great picture!" smiled the photographer.

"Thanks!" squealed Rin. They went to go sit down in their seats while the photographers got the set ready for more pictures.

"Ne, Kagome what are we going to play at Ina's party?" Kagome shrugged.

"Oh! Didn't Miroku tell? Inuyasha and Miroku are throwing a huge party for the both Ina and Ayumi." The girls looked Sango.

"Since when do you and Miroku have a decent conversation?" Sango blushed.

"He needed help picking out a present for Ayumi. We're going to the mall on Sunday. Ayame squealed.

"It's a date!" she yelled. Sango shook her head furiously.

"No! A date is when two people who like each other go somewhere together!"

"Exactly! You and Miroku love each other!" added Kagome.

"I do not love Miroku!" denied Sango still blushing.

"Sure you don't…" they smiled at Sango.

"I hate you guys…" muttered Sango. The girls laughed at her.

"Goochi goochi goochi!" Rin stopped laughing and looked at her phone. (I actually have a ringtone like that.)

"Rin, you have the weirdest ringtones ever." Teased Sango. Rin stuck her tongue out at her.

"Sango! Picture!" Sango stood up and walked over to the set.

"Who's it from?" asked Ayame leaning over.

"Sesshomaru. They're inviting us to go karaoke with them at the Music Box."

"Who gonna be there?" asked Kagome as she stood up.

"Go take your picture and I'll check if Inuyasha gonna be there, okay?" she teased.

"I don't care if he goes." Muttered Kagome before walking off.

Rin rolled her eyes and started replying.

**-'Yea we'll go. wat time?'-** She was about to set her phone when it rang. "That was fast."

-' 8. Kikyo will be there wit him'- Rin nudge Ayame. "Kinky-ho's gonna be there." Ayame shook her head. "This ain't gonna be good." Rin sighed and replied.

**-'I didn't ask…'-**

-'u were going 2'- "Freaking Sesshy's psychic…"

**-'XP… anybody else?'-**

-'Kagura.'-

**-'nvm not going!'-**

-'Rin'-

Rin arched her eyebrow and slammed her phone. 'Like hell I'm going.' She thought to herself.

"Rin, your next." She stood up and walked over to the set.

"You ready?" asked the photographer. Rin nodded and gave her best smile.

"Okay, Ayame!" Rin walked off the set. 'Stupid Sesshy. Can't you see how I feel about you?' she thought.

"Rin? What time are we going?" asked Kagome. Rin sat down and crossed her arms.

"We're not going."

"Why not?" asked Sango checking her phone. "Miroku just texted me to be there at eight."

"Kikyo's gonna be there… and so is Kagura." She said the last part under her breath.

"Ya never let stop ya before." Rin jumped and turned to face Ayame. "Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

"Don't let Ba-Kagura bein' there stop ya from goin' ta have fun."

"Ayame, I'm not going and I'm sure Kagome isn't gonna go either." Ayame shrugged. "Suit yerself then."

"Have fun you two." Said Kagome.

"You know it's not gonna be the same without you or Rin there." replied Sango. Kagome shrugged. "Blame Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for it. They decided to bring their bitchy girlfriends along."

-x-x-x-

At eight o'clock Sango and Ayame left to the Music Box, leaving Rin and Kagome back in the hotel room. Rin was sitting on her bed watching some random anime and Kagome was in her room trying to figure out some new songs. She sighed and closed her notebook. She looked through her suitcase and found her old journal from when she was younger flipped through hoping to find some inspiration when one of the pages caught her eyes. She gasped.

Rin hopped off the bed to get a drink out of the mini fridge when she noticed Kagome standing in the doorway of the two bedrooms looking at her with sad eyes. She looked at Kagome's hand and saw her old journal. Rin sighed.

"You saw the date didn't you." She asked looking at the floor. Kagome nodded slowly.

"It's next week right? The anniversary of my mom's death?" Kagome nodded again.

"I'm sorry, Rin." Rin waved the apology aside. "I was little; I don't even remember what happened. I was in the hospital when she died." Rin grabbed a soda and went back to her bed.

'I don't even remember what you look like anymore mom…' She heard Kagome walk back into her room and close the door. Rin felt some tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away. ' I'm sorry mom… I really am.'

-x-x-x-

Yay! Cliffy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to click on that green button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think of this chapter!(no flames please)


	8. I'm almost there

Yay! More Never Let Me Go! Sorry it took me so long to update… I blame FIFA… Soccer is so addicting… an some other personal stuff as well.

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha… yet! Bwahahaha!

**A.N.:**Okay for this chapter it's mainly Sess/Rin, I want to give each couple their chapter and show their story so if there's a couple you want to be next just tell me via review or PM. This story still Inu/Kag though. Also this chapter is dedicated to Bunnyz for understanding the word play I did on Kagura's name! If you don't get it PM me and I'll be more than happy to explain it to you!

-x-x-x-

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 8: I'm almost there

The week seemed to pass fast for Rin. She kept herself occupied with rehearsals and writing that she almost forgot about the anniversary if it wasn't her older brother sending her plane ticket with Sesshomaru. Rin stared at the ticket with sad eyes. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame had gone shopping with their brothers and Ayumi, leaving the room to her. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out an old worn out album. She flipped through the pages and looking at each picture and memorizing their faces and remembering the memories. Finally she turned to the final page and stared at the photo. It was old and worn and the edges were yellow with age. It was the last picture that her family took together. Rin felt her eyes tear up. She wiped them away and tried remembering the day.

They had gone to the lake near their home. Rin remembered her dad teaching her how to hold the fishing pole and her older brother, Shinosuke, trying to scare her with bait. Her mom had been there playing with her younger brother, Shinichi, who was a year old then. She smiled remembering that day at the lake. So much had changed since then. After her mother's death, her father became a workaholic and was hardly ever home. Shinosuke her once fun-loving brother became distant and cold, often leaving and they wouldn't hear from him for days on end. That left Rin to take care of her Shinichi who was barely two. She remembered crying for her mother, when Shinichi didn't want to go to sleep and got sick. She never knew what to do. She remembered the last time Shinosuke and her talked. They had moved to Tokyo the year before and he had been angry over something. She didn't remember what. They had yelled at each other and had gotten in a fist fight. Their dad wasn't home and their little brother was inside the house. She remembered that they were in the backyard and fighting. He had hit her first and she had gotten mad and returned the hit and yelled something at him. It had gotten him even more angry and next thing she knew she was on the ground and he was punching her. He had started to choke her when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both pulled Shinosuke off of her.

Her eyes tear up as she remembers what happened next. She was thirteen and he was sixteen.

"Shinosuke! Calm down!" yelled Sesshomaru holding him back.

"Stupid little bitch! It's all your fault! She still be here if it wasn't for you!" Screamed Shinosuke trying to pull away from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was helping Rin up.

"It wasn't my fault! It was an accident!" she had yelled back. She remembered how his eyes had changed. They seemed to turn to a reddish black color. His eyes always seem to reflect his emotions.

"It is your fault! She died cuz of you! You killed her! You killed our mom!" after that he seemed to limp in Sesshomaru's arms. She had broken down sobbing and ran into the house and out the front door. She ran as fast as she could as far as she could. Before she knew she found herself in a forest near the outskirts of town. She walked over to a tree and sat there holding her knees and close to her. She didn't know how long she had been there when she heard her name being called.

"Rin." She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over her. He held his hand out. She looked up at him wondering why he was there.

"Rin, they're looking for you." His eyes never wavered from hers. Finally she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

She opened her mouth to say something when he said, "Shinosuke's sorry for what he did. He won't dare do it again." She looked at him with surprise.

"How did you know I was going to ask?" she asked. They started walking back to town. He kept his eyes on the path.

"It's only natural that you would ask." Rin kept silent after that. When they finally arrived back to her house, Rin's father ran out of the house to hug her. He had tears in his eyes and asked her if she was alright. She nodded slowly and asked, "How's Shinosuke?" her father looked at her with sad eyes.

"He's left. I don't know where he is."

"Rin-neechan?" She remembered seeing her little Shinichi walk over to her and ask if she was okay.

Rin sat on the bed of the hotel room crying as she remembered everything that had happened.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I'm sorry…" she fell on her pillow crying wishing she had never told her mother to go away.

-x-x-x-

Ina walked into down the hall with a sushi lunch muttering about how unfair her brothers were when she decided to pay the Sirens a visit. She reached their door when she remembered that they had gone shopping with Ayumi and the guys. She was about to turn and head to her room when she heard a small sound coming from the room. She pressed her ears to the door and heard sniffling. She turned the knob and noticed it was locked. She frowned and dug in her pocket. "Now where's the master key I borrowed?" she muttered to herself.

-x-x-x-

Rin heard the door open and quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Rin?" She turned around and gave a gasp of surprise at the sight of Ina.

"Ina, what are you doing here?" she asked. Ina closed the door and walked over to her. She climbed on the bed and faced Rin.

"Why were you crying?" asked Ina. Rin smiled at her and wiped a tear from her eye.

"My mom's ten year anniversary is tomorrow." Ina nodded knowingly and then said, "That's not the only reason you're crying, is it Rin?" Rin chuckled.

"You're definitely Sesshomaru's little sister." Ina made a face at that comment.

"I'm insulted." Rin laughed.

"You shouldn't be. Sesshy's a good brother and you know it." Ina snorted and shook her head.

"So can you tell me why you were crying?" she asked again. Rin looked at the album still on her bed. Ina saw it and grabbed it. She flipped through the pages until she was on the last one. She pointed at the lady in the picture.

"Is that your mom?" she asked. Rin nodded."You look like her." Ina turned to look at Rin. "How did she die?" Rin looked down and replied, "She killed in a car accident driving home from the hospital. I was eight years old. She was visiting me, because I had been bitten by a poisonous demon earlier that week." She paused. "I had been arguing with her and I had yelled at her to leave and never come back. Next thing I know, Shinosuke comes running into my room telling me she had been killed on her way home." Rin shook her head. "I don't even remember what we had been arguing about." Ina looked at her sadly and let Rin continued.

"I miss her so much and I regret yelling at her. More than anything I wish that I hadn't told her to leave. I keep thinking that if I hadn't told her that then maybe she'd still be alive." Rin kept her head, down.

"It wouldn't have made a difference." Rin looked up at Ina. She looked sad.

"Wha-?"

"I know you feel bad about yelling at your mom. But even if you hadn't told her to go away, something would've have happened anyway." Ina looked out the window.

"At least you got to know your mom." Rin gasped remembering that Ina's mom died soon after she was born.

"I'm so sorry, Ina! I totally forgot about-" Ina waved it off.

"Don't. Your mom wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Neither would mine." Ina paused. "Things happen for a reason. That's what daddy use to say to me, when I blamed myself for my mom's death. He'd hold me and say even if I wasn't born, something was bound to happen sooner or later anyway. That's fate for you." She said shrugging.

Rin smiled. "Thanks Ina. I really needed that." She reached over and gave Ina a hug. Rin moved back and looked at her curiously. "Why aren't you with Ayumi and the rest?" Rin asked. Ina smiled sheepishly.

"I got grounded by Sesshy."

"What for exactly?" Ina coughed and opened the sushi bento.

"I went too far in making fun of Ba-Kagura."

She handed Rin a pair of chopsticks."What you say ,Ina?" she asked.

"Well… I told some reporters that she got lots of plastic surgery done and the only reason she rich was caused she sued her plastic surgeon for the bad boob job she has."

"She got a boob job?"

"I have no idea. I just felt like saying that." She replied shrugging. "I don't like her and I'm pretty sure the only reason she's with Sesshomaru is because Sesshy's mom told him to."

"Ina, you're so mean." Rin laughed.

"My dad said I act just like my mom when she was younger." Ina reached up to her locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair and soft brown eyes.

Rin smiled at the picture. "That's your mom, right?" Ina nodded.

"Her name is Izayoi." Rin giggled.

"Izayoi is your middle name right?" Rin said remembering Inuyasha yelling at Ina the week before about what she was wearing. Ina nodded.

"It suppose to mean Sakura blossom or something like that." Ina picked up a piece of sushi and popped it into her mouth.

"Rin? You like Sesshy right?" Rin choked on the piece of sushi in her mouth. Ina patted her on the back.

"Um… what makes you think that?" Rin asked picking up another piece of sushi.

"Cuz of the way you act around him. That and you didn't go to the Music Box with Ayame and Sango cuz Ba-Kagura."

"Then what would be the point of answering your question if you already know the answer?" she asked. Ina smiled.

Ina turned to the door and said, "They're back!" a couple of seconds later the door flew open and the Sirens walked in with Souta and Kohaku.

"Hey, Rin! Hey Ina!" squealed Sango dropping her bags on Ayame's bed.

Rin smiled at her friends. "Hey, how was shopping?" she asked.

"Great! Ya shoulda been there!" answered Ayame dropping her bags on her bed.

"What are you doing here, Ina?" asked Kohaku. She rolled her eyes. "I was visiting a friend, since you guys ditched me." she answered popping another sushi into her mouth.

"Ey, we didn't ditch you. You got your ass grounded." He replied grabbing her chopsticks.

"Hey, Kohaku!" Ina turned pink as Kohaku used her chopsticks to steal some of her sushi. Rin noticed and raised her eyebrow. Ina looked at her and snatched the chopsticks back from him.

"Thanks for the food." He replied as he dodged a hit from Ina. He walked out of the room with Souta.

"Ina?" asked Rin with a knowing smile.

Ina looked away blushing. "Please don't tell Inu or Sesshy." Rin nodded and got off her bed to go with her friends.

-x-x-x-

Rin got up early the next morning and grabbed everything she needed for her flight. She got dress quickly and quietly trying to make sure she didn't wake her friends. She quickly wrote a note for her friends explaining where she going. As much as she loved her friends, this was something she needed to do alone. She quietly walked out of the door and closed it behind her. She turned around and gasped.

"Sesshomaru?" he was leaning against DS door.

"You took a while." Rin could practically feel the blush on her face. He was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket and plain jeans. He had tied his hair back into a low pony tail.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Shinosuke asked me to keep an eye on you." He replied.

She frowned. "I don't need a baby-sitter." The elevator doors opened and she walked in. She pressed the button to close the doors. He stopped the closing doors with his hands and walked in. He pressed the button again and let the doors close.

"I told you Sesshomaru, I don't need a baby-sitter." She said again looking away from him putting the hood on her jacket over her head. She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on.

"I'm not your baby-sitter. I'm here to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Sesshomaru, go back. I can take care of myself." She stepped out of the elevator and faced him. "Go back." Sesshomaru glanced at her and walked right passed her.

"I'm going with you. Not just because Shinosuke asked me to." Rin felt herself blush even more. She turned around and walked out of the lobby to hail a cab.

"Fine then." She replied smiling to herself. "Hokkaido here we come." 'Mom, I'm almost there.'

-x-x-x-

Yay! Chapter eight is finished! I'm not really good at writing Sess/Rin fics so I'm sorry if it didn't turn out good. Thanks to my awesome reviewers! Don't forget to click on the little green box near the bottom and tell me what you think of this chapter! (No flames plz.)

Inu'sgirl4ever

Inuyashaloves Kagome4ever: is this okay or more? lol

Inukag4eva2282: lol really? I need to get working on the Elite again! I hope you like this chap!

Neon Rain Cloud

Avatar Achrel

MichelleAmara27:Thanks so much! I loved your review!

Bunnyz: This chapter is dedicated to you!

**Important A.N.: I've got chap 9 already to post! I'll post it on Tuesday if I get enough reviews!**


	9. Always watching me shine

Yay! I'm on a roll…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… but I'm still wishing on the star.

Song used in this chapter:

The Best Day by Taylor Swift

-x-x-x-

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 9: Always watching me shine

Rin walked out of the terminal with Sesshomaru behind her. She looked around looking for her father.

She frowned. "Where is he?" Sesshomaru looked around and pointed.

"There." She turned to look and saw her father looking for her. She smiled and waved her hand in the air.

"Dad!" They walked over to him and Rin gave him a hug. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She noticed her father had gotten older since the last time she saw him. He had more gray hairs and looked like he was sixty instead of his forty- five.

He smiled at her. "You've grown so big, Rin." She giggled. He looked over at Sesshomaru and gave him a nod.

"I see Shinosuke talked with you."

"He asked me to come with Rin." Sesshomaru replied bowing. Rin looked at her father and Sesshomaru.

"We should get going." She said walking from them. 'I'm almost there.'

-x-x-x-

Rin climbed out of the car and walked into her childhood home. She looked in every room and finally went down to the living room where the shrine was. She entered the room and first thing she saw was her mother's picture. She walked up to and put her hands together. She bowed her head and said a silent prayer.

"Rin-neechan!" Rin looked at the doorway to see her little brother, Shinichi standing there with some daisies in his hands.

"Shin-chan!" Shinichi ran over to his older sister and gave her a hug. "I missed you, nee-chan." He whispered. Rin smiled and hugged him back harder. "I missed you too."

He let go and handed her the daises. "Here, I know they're your favorite." Rin accepted the flowers with a grin. "You've grown so big, Shin-chan." She ruffled his hair.

"Yea! I'm almost twelve, y'know." He stood up straight and grinned. "Shinosuke said I'm going to grow bigger than you." Rin sweat dropped. Bad enough her friends were taller than her now her baby brother too?** (A.N.: I know how that feels…XD)**

She got him in a choke hold and replied, "I don't care how tall you are you're still gonna always be my baby brother." Shinichi raspberried at that.

"You shouldn't pick on our brother like that." Rin looked up and gasped. Leaning against the doorway was Shinosuke. He had gotten older and his eyes… they seemed different. That once distance and cold look he wore was gone and in their place was softness and caring. Rin could feel the tears coming out of her eyes as she noticed the change. She hadn't spoken to him since the accident five years ago. She walked up to him and looked him straight in his eyes. He smiled and said, "Welcome back, Rin." She hugged him tightly and cried.

-x-x-x-

"So now Shima wants us to produce songs from other genres." Everyone was sitting at the table listening to Rin and Sesshomaru's story about Shima's requirements. Shinosuke nodded.

Her father looked at her worried. "Rin." He said sternly. "Is this what you really want?" Rin looked at him with surprise.

"Of course, Dad. I mean look how far the Sirens have gotten. We're one of the top bands in Japan! What more could I want?" He sighed.

"I doubt your mother would've wanted this for you." Rin tensed up.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Shinosuke just got accepted into Tokyo University. I would prefer you follow his example. This band thing will only last for so long. A couple of years from now do you still want to be performing?"

She smiled at her father. "If I could I would perform everyday, dad." She looked at Sesshomaru.

"Right, Sesshomaru?" he gave her a nodded. She turned back to her father. "I love doing what I do. Music always been a part of me, dad. Even after mom died. Remember how when Shinosuke and I were little she used to sing us to sleep? Every time I go on stage to perform I feel closer to her." She stood up. "I better go get ready. We should be leaving soon to visit her." She left and walked up to her old room.

She closed the door behind her and walked around her room. Her father moved back to Hokkaido after the Sirens became known. They moved back into their old house. Rin smiled. Everything looked the same from her old room back in Tokyo. She picked a small figurine her mother had given her after her first music recital off her bookshelf. It was a small girl that held two drumsticks in the air. Her mother thought it looked like her and had bought for her. She chuckled. She had gotten second place in the recital. She lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'I wonder what Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are doing right now…' she heard a knock on her door.

"Yea?" she said.

"Dad said we're leaving now." replied Shinichi from the other side. She heard him walk away. She got up and grabbed her bag. She looked over t the small figurine one last time before leaving her room.

-x-x-x-

Rin bit her lip as they walked up to her mother's grave. She laid the flowers on the grave while her father poured water over the tombstone.

Shinichi looked at the stone with sad eyes and put his hands together. He closed his eyes and said, "Hi mom. We're all here for you today. Shinosuke and Rin aren't fighting anymore and Rin's really famous now." Rin smiled at her little brother. Shinosuke nudged her. She walked next to her brother and put her hands together and closed her eyes. 'Hey mom, how are you? I'm doing just fine. Sesshy came with us today. Shinosuke and I are talking again too. I'm sorry for not coming to visit you for so long. And I'm sorry for yelling at you that day. You'd still be with us if it wasn't for me. I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry.' She felt tears going down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. She stood up and stared at the tombstone. It read :

**Misao Sugiyama**

**January 5, 1969 - June 17, 2000**

**A loving wife and mother.**

**You brought music into our lives. You'll be forever missed.**

"Rin!" Rin jumped up t the sound of her name. She looked down the path and saw Kagome, Sango, and Ayame running towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them when to them. Kagome took a deep breathe and said, "What do mean? You didn't think we'd let you go through this alone right?" Rin stared at her friends and hugged them.

"Thank you." She said. Kagome patted her on her back. She let go and looked at the tombstone. Her father and Shinosuke were still saying their prayers. Several seconds later they stood up and greeted her friends.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame went up to the grave and said a silent prayer as well. Rin felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Rin." She smiled gratefully at Sesshomaru and shook her head.

"If I hadn't yelled at her and told her to go away, we wouldn't be here right?" she wiped her tears again. This time Shinosuke handed her a handkerchief. She looked at him with surprise. He gave her a small smile.

"Sesshomaru's right, Rin."He looked back at the grave and then at her. "It wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself." She opened her mouth to answer when he spoke again. "I know what I said. But I was angry and couldn't think straight. I don't want you blaming yourself anymore." He wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry for what I said. Please forgive me, little sister, for what I said and did then and remember it wasn't your fault that she's gone." She suddenly couldn't stand. She fell into his arms and cried.

Shinosuke held his little sister while she cried. The Sirens looked at Rin with sad smiles, knowing that hearing those words come out of Shinosuke's mouth had meant the world to Rin. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He looked at her with a smile; he noticed her looking at him and regained his usual emotionless face. Kagome rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly. 'All he needs to do now is dump Ba-Kagura and Rin'll be happy from now on.'

-x-x-x-

Rin and her friends walked up to her room and closed the door. Rin walked over to her bed and sat. Sango sat next to her, Kagome sat in Rin's desk chair, and Ayame sat down on the floor.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" she asked her friends.

"Ina." replied Kagome with a smile. Rin laughed.

"She would." She said in agreement.

"Thanks for coming you guys." Rin said looking at each of her friends.

"Well, you didn't expect us to just sit there while you went through this on your own did you?" asked Sango.

Rin shook her head. "But I thought you guys made plans to rehearse today though." Ayame laughed.

"That can wait. Plus it wouldn't have been the same without ya!" she squealed.

"I know it's hard for you this time of year for you." said Sango.

"When one of us goes through something, all of us go through it too." said Kagome.

"I know ya miss your mom. We all miss 'em." said Ayame.

Rin smiled. "I know. I remember when my mom used to sing me and my brother to sleep."

"My ma used ta take me 'nd Kouga ta pumpkin patches during Halloween." Ayame smiled at the memory.

Sango giggled. "Yea, My mom use to take me window shopping when I felt sad."

"My mom always told me to always do my best and shine. She always stood there watching me shine." Said Rin looking at the small figurine on her bookshelf. Suddenly she stood up and grabbed a notebook. She walked over to her closet and pulled out an old guitar and handed it to Sango.

"I got a song. For all our moms." She looked at all her friends. They smiled at each other and nodded. She took one last look at the figurine and smiled. 'I love you mom.'

-x-x-x-

Shinichi walked up to Rin's door and knocked on it. "Rin-neechan? Dinner's ready." He was about to walk away when Rin opened the door.

"Hey Shin-chan can you tell everyone to meet us in the living room? There's something we want to share everyone." Shinichi looked at her with curiosity and nodded.

Several minutes later, the Sirens walked into the living room.

"Rin, what's this about?" asked her father.

"It's about something very important to me and my friends." She replied. She walked to the middle of the room with guitar and looked at her friends. She started strumming on the guitar. She looked at Kagome who started sing:

**The best day Lyrics.**

Kagome: I'm five years old and it's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you  
I run and run  
Ayame: Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides  
Look now the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

Rin: I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

Sango: I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names

Kagome: I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

Sango: I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out he's better than I am

Ayame: I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
All: Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
Rin: I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew  
All: So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today

Rin looked at her father. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. He let go and said, "That was beautiful, Rin. I'm proud of you." He smiled at her and walked out of the room.

Shinosuke looked at Sesshomaru and patted him on the back. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru but looks like my little sister and her band are gonna kick your ass and win that deal."

"We'll see about that." He replied. The Sirens smiled at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. 'We're gonna win this.'

-x-x-x-

Rin hugged her father good bye and climbed into the cab with her friends and Sesshomaru. Shinosuke leaned against the cab and said, "You better behave, Rin." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Yes, big brother. God, now I know how Ina feels." Shinosuke chuckled.

"I'll be heading to Tokyo in a couple of weeks to get my classes, so Sess, take care of my little sis until then and don't forget what I told you." Sesshomaru grunted in response. Rin looked at him and at Shinosuke.

"What'd you tell him?" she asked.

"I rather have him tell you." He smirked at him. Sesshomaru sent him a glare. Shinosuke turned back to Rin. "Anyways, have fun Rin and make us proud." He ruffled her hair and stepped away from the cab. He watched as the cab as it drove the road until it disappeared in the distance. He smiled to himself. 'Better take good care of my little sister, Sess. And don't forget to tell her how you feel about her.'

-x-x-x-

Yay! Finally done with chap 9! Thanks to my awesome reviewers! Next is planning for Ina's and Ayumi's B-day Bash with a special appearance from Jakotsu and maybe some Kikyo bashing! Oh and more drama and more songs! Don't forget to click on the little green box and tell me what you think about this chapter! No flames plz.


	10. My one weakness

Here's another nice long chapter of Never Let Me Go! An important author's note at the end of the chapter please read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… but hey maybe I'll get him for my birthday?

Songs used in this chapter:

Best day by Taylor Swift

Miracle by Paramore

The only exception by Paramore

Teenage dream by Katy Perry

Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood

My first Kiss by 3OH3! Feat. Ke$ha

-x-x-x-

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 10: My one weakness

Inuyasha strummed on his guitar trying to get a tune for his latest song. Sesshomaru had gone missing for the day and so it meant the rest of the band members would get some rest before he came back. He thought about calling Kikyo again, but every time he called he got her voicemail. He looked over at Miroku, who was sitting on the counter with headphones and his laptop trying to mixed some songs for DS. Kouga was sleeping on the bed mumbling about Ayame and pumpkin patches. Inuyasha perked his ears hoping to get something to blackmail him later, but got nothing more that Ayame looking cute in her winter clothes.

The door swung open and Ina walked in with Ayumi close behind. Ayumi walked over to Miroku and took out her I-pod.

"Inuyasha! Guess what!" she squealed. Inuyasha took one look at her and went back to playing on his guitar. Ina frowned.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, this time in his ear.

"What!" he yelled back feeling his ears ringing. Miroku looked over at the now fighting siblings and upped the volume on his headphones. Ayumi did the same.

"Sesshy says you have to help me plan my party and that you're gonna play live and you're gonna play with the Sirens, whether you like it or not. Personally I think you'll love a chance to play with Kagome." Ina smiled at her brother who showed no emotion at the mention of Kagome's name.

"One, I'm not helping you plan anything. Two, Demon Society is not, I repeat, not playing with the Sirens, Ina." He replied in a cold manner. Ina's smile never faltered.

"You're gonna regret not helping me, Inuyasha and that's what you think. It's Ayumi's and my party and I say I want you to play with the Sirens." She looked out the window and said, "You and Kagome use to be so close but then Kinky-ho came and it was like you guys never even knew each other." Inuyasha looked over at his little sister but didn't reply. After Kikyo came, Kagome had changed and began acting cold towards him. He did the same but never told anyone why he and Kagome didn't really get along anymore.

"Why did you guys stop? Was it because of Kinky-ho?" asked Ina with curiosity.

"It's none of your business." He replied not wanting to talk about it more. Ina got the message and decided to wait for Kagome to come back. If Inuyasha wouldn't tell her Kagome would.

-x-x-x-

The Sirens walked out of the airplane terminal with Sesshomaru. Since they got back Rin and Sesshomaru have been talking quietly away from the Sirens, leaving Kagome, Sango, and Ayame to themselves.

Ayame kept looking ahead of them trying to figure out what Sesshomaru and Rin were talking about but got nothing. She shook her head. "I can't hear what they're saying."

Sango shrugged. "They'll tell us when they're ready." She felt her phone vibrate and took it out. Her eyes widen as she read the text message from Kohaku.

'Sango, mom's back in Japan. Get back here now!' "Shit." She mumbled.

"Sango? What's wrong?" asked Kagome noticing her friend glaring at her phone. Sango looked at her two friends with sad eyes and replied, "My mom's back."

-x-x-x-

"Damn it, Ina!" yelled Inuyasha as Miroku, Kouga, and him blocked the door keeping Bankotsu's older brother, Jakotsu, out.

"Inu- baby, stop being unreasonable! I was only trying to feel your ears! They look even more adorable that last time!" yelled Jakotsu from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" yelled the guys in unison. Bankotsu sighed and wished he was with Shika instead of the guys.

"Miroku! Darling! You look even sexier than the last time I saw you!" yelled Jakotsu in a sing-song voice.

Miroku paled. "Dude, that's wrong. Really wrong."

"And Kouga my love, your hair looks even longer and more beautiful than before!"

Kouga shuddered. "Shit! Make him stop, Bankotsu!" Bankotsu glanced at the guys trying to keep Jakotsu out and proceeded to walk into the next room to call Shika.

"Son of a B-" started Inuyasha.

"Inu-baby! Watch the language!" yelled Jakotsu. After several minutes, everything seemed quiet and the guys looked out the peephole to check if Jakotsu was still there.

"He's gone." Replied Inuyasha with relief.

"Really it's very rude to leave your guest out there." The guys turned around to find themselves face to face with a waving Jakotsu. The blood drained from their face.

"How'd you get in here?" they yelled. Jakotsu looked at them with surprised and pointed next door.

"Bankotsu let me in."

The guys looked at each other and ran out of the room just as the Sirens headed towards their suite. Miroku quickly ran up to Sango and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank god, you're here!" he sighed with relief.

Sango blushed red. "Miroku?" She felt a hand on her lower back going lower and pushed him away and slapped him across his face.

"You pervert." She walked straight to Kohaku's suite and slammed the door behind her.

He rubbed his cheek and smiled. "It was worth it."

Both Kouga and Inuyasha hid behind Ayame and Kagome.

"What the hell's wrong with ya, Kouga? Ya look like ya seen a ghost." Said Ayame, not really that bothered.

"Ina hired a party planner." Said Inuyasha.

"What so bad about that?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome darling!" Kagome smiled at the sound of the voice. She turned to see a smiling Jakotsu coming out of the DS suite.

"Jakotsu! How are you?" she asked.

"Good, but I could be better if Inu-baby would let me touch his ears."

"Like hell I would!" barked Inuyasha from behind Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes and invited Jakotsu into the Sirens' suite. Once in their suite, Jakotsu sat down and asked Kagome why Inuyasha and her weren't dating yet.

Kagome blushed and pretended to look out the window. "I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. The Sirens are really busy trying to get this deal. Inuyasha is the last thing on my mind right now."

Ayame and Rin looked at her and started laughing. "Yea, right!" they squealed.

Kagome glared at them as they continued. "Inuyasha's da first thing on yer mind when you sing!" Kagome threw a pillow at the both of them.

"Inuyasha's with Kikyo, okay? End of conversation!" she stormed off in her suite and remained there until he left for Ina and Ayumi's suite.

-x-x-x-

"Kohaku? When did she get back to Japan?" asked Sango.

"According to dad, last night. She stopped by our house last night, looking for us."

"Why is she even back here? She actually had the nerve to go to our house to ask dad where we were? Even after all that crap she put us through?" she yelled. Kohaku shrugged.

Sango stared at her brother in disbelief and left the suite.

She wiped her tears before entering the Sirens' suite so she wouldn't worry her friends. She opened the door and almost immediately was confronted by Ayame.

"Why ya cryin' Sango?" Sango shook her head furiously.

"I wasn't crying, I got something in my eye."

"Liar, it's cuz Chie is back ain't it?" Rin looked up from her magazine.

"Chie's back?" she asked worried.

Kagome looked up from her lyric book. "She's going to come by, isn't she?" Sango nodded.

"When?" asked Ayame.

"I don't know. My dad didn't tell her but I'm a celebrity she'll find out in a matter of minutes."

"I'll call the desk and tell them not let anyone up for the Sirens or Kohaku." Said Kagome as she grabbed the hotel phone. Sango nodded and walked in her suite and lay down on her bed.

'Please mom… just leave Kohaku and me alone.' She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

-x-x-x-

"Ok girls! One more time and then we'll start the next song, okay?" The Sirens nodded and got ready to sing their latest song again.

Kagome: I'm five years old and it's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you  
I run and run  
Ayame: Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides  
Look now the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

Rin: I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

Sango: I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names

Kagome: I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

Sango: I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out he's better than I am

Ayame: I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
All: Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
Rin: I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew  
All: So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today

Shika applauded as the Sirens finished singing. She nodded at them and gave them the heads up to start the next song.

Kagome took a breath and closed her eyes. The music started and all her memories of Inuyasha came flooding back to her.

**Kagome:**I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you

I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

**Sirens:**We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I..

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

**Sango:**It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why

**Kagome:**Get it right this time **Sirens:(**this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why

**Rin:**We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why

**Kagome:**I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

**Ayame:**I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

**Sirens:**It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes

Sango looked at her best friend and smiled. Kagome may say she's over Inuyasha but her heart still belong to him.

"Sango? You're next. You ready?" asked Shika. Sango felt butterflies in her stomach. 'Shit I forgot I'm suppose to sing my song today too.'

Sango walked up to the mike and waited for the music to start playing.

Sango:When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.

**Ayame:**And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But Darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

**Kagome:**Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
**Ayame:**Keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I had sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

**Sango:**Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

**Rin:**I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream.

**Sirens:**You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
I'm on my way to believing  
And I'm on my way to believing

Kagome, Rin, and Ayame looked at their friend and started laughing.

"Someone's thinking of Miroku!" they squealed. Sango blushed red and ignore them. Shika laughed from the other side of the glass and motioned for Rin to get ready. Rin squealed and took her place to get sing. She thought of Sesshomaru and giggled as the music began.

**Rin:**You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

**Sirens:**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

**Kagome:**We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

**Sirens:**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

**Sango:**I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

**Sirens:**Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

**Ayame:**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

**Rin:**I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Sirens:(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

"So what happened to Kagura?" asked Kagome.

"Who?"replied Rin looking innocent. Sango and Ayame laughed. "Exactly!" Ayame smiled at all her friends and put Kouga in her mind. 'This is for ya, Kouga.'

**Ayame:**You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease  
You're running  
You're trying  
You're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse  
He's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out  
But he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a good-time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

**Kagome:**I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearin' what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I've been where you've been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away-ay  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothin' but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

**Ayame:**He's a good-time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

**Sango:**Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

**Rin:**He's a good-time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

**Sirens:**Oh you better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life

"Omg! You sound totally awesome!"

The Sirens looked over at the glass to see Ina, Ayumi, Kohaku, and Souta standing with Shika along with Bankotsu and Demon Society. They walked out of the recording studio.

"How long have you guys been here?" asked Rin sending a smile to Sesshomaru.

"Since the beginning of the song. Damn that's cold, I feel sorry for the guy." Said Kouga.

'Feel sorry for yerself.' Thought Ayame.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Kagome.

"Ina wants Demon Society and the Sirens to write a song together." Replied Inuyasha.

"About what?"

"Whatever you want!" said Ayumi. "The point is to write a song."

Kagome shrugged. "Fine with me. Give me a topic."

"Your first kiss?" asked Ina. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha was her first kiss and her him.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Said Sango. "Mine was so weird. It was pretty much a smooch and a twist."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" said Miroku, his face turning a little pink.

"Yes, you were. And probably still are."

"I was eleven." He walked over to Sango and whispered in her ear. " I could give you a better kiss now." Sango turned pink and pushed him away.

"In your dreams, lecher."

"Gives us a couple of minutes, Ina." Said Kagome pushing Ayumi, Kohaku, Souta, and her out of the room.

-x-x-x-

"Okay, are you ready?" Demon Society and the Sirens all nodded their heads. Ina, Ayumi, Kohaku, Souta, and Sesshomaru stared into the recording studio as they two groups waited for the music to start.

"Sesshomaru why aren't you singing with them?" asked Ina.

"I do not sing this type of music." He replied not looking away from the glass. Ina shrugged.

"Okay."

"All right." Toji press the start button and smiled as the two groups started singing.

DS:My first kiss went a little like this  
smooch And twist  
smooch And twist

Sirens:Well my first kiss went a little like this  
smooch And twist  
smooch And twist

DS:I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like liquorish  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?

Miroku:In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
[I got you on my list]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it

DS:She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

Sirens:Well my first kiss went a little like this

smooch and twist

smooch and twist

Inuyasha:I said no more sailors  
And no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart  
Tattooed up on the shoulders  
Your kiss is like whiskey  
It gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue

Miroku:In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
[I got you on my list]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it

DS:She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

DS:My first went a little like this  
smooch And twist  
smooch And twist

Sirens:Well My first kiss went a little like this  
smooch And twist  
smooch And twist

Kouga:She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

DS:She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooh  
Oooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say

Oooooooh  
Oooooooh

DS:She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say

Kohaku and Souta started laughing. "That was fucken awesome!" Ayumi and Ina looked at each other and thought 'mission accomplished.'

Miroku and Sango were smiling at each other and it seemed as though something had changed. Kagome and Inuyasha were looking at each other like they use to before Kikyo came in. Kouga wouldn't look at Ayame remembering she was his first kiss.

Suddenly the studio door flew opened and Kohaku's eyes widen. "Shit, Mom?" Sango looked out the glass window and felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. That someone being Chie Tanaka.

-x-x-x-

Wow! I love this chapter! What do you guys think?

Ok this chapter was suppose to be up about a month ago but someone thought it would be funny to steal from the tennis while we're at practice. Btw, NOT FUNNY! They stole my wallet and my USB which contained my stories and chapters. Including the latest chapters I wrote for NLMG and the Elite, that's why this update is super late! If any sees a story that resembles mine please tell me cuz we know for a fact that person that's stealing (and yes they're still stealing) is someone on the team and there's a lot of people that like Inuyasha and fanfiction. So please tell if you read anything like my story. Thank you.

Also if you're wonder about Ayame's speech she's from Osaka and has an Osaka accent.

Thank you to the awesome people who took their time to review this chapters for you!

Inukag4eva2282: really?

Foreveramuto98: thank you for taking the time to review!

Asianzrule: I posted! :D

Avatar Archel: thank you so much I love your review made me feel so happy!

So what did you think of this chapter? Click on the little green box and tell me what you think!


	11. Watch me

I haven't updated in how many months? Oh yea, 8… ^_^' I have an excuse! ( I always do…) but I just graduated from High School! Yay me! ^_^ yea, it took everything I had just to graduate… I wasn't exactly the best student… hopefully college can change that! … I hope… but now I bring you the newest and latest chapter of Never Let Me Go!

This chappie's dedicated to Inukag4eva2282 & chocolatesundae cuz they're just that awesome!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha but wish I did…

Songs used in this chapter:

Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae

Get on the Floor by Jennifer Lopez

Til the world ends by Britney Spears

What the hell by Avril Lavigne

-x-x-x-

Never Let Me go

Chapter 11: Watch me.

"Sango! Kohaku!" Chie ran over to Kohaku and pulled him into a tight hug. Sango ran out of the recording studio and stood in front of them. Chie let go of Kohaku and ahead towards Sango but Sango sidestepped. Chie looked at her daughter and frowned.

"Now Sango is that how you're supposed to treat your mother after you haven't seen her for over five years?" Sango glared.

"And whose fault is that?" she snapped. She forgot about everyone that was in the room. All she saw was her mother and Kohaku. Kagome and everyone else just watched silently.

"What's that suppose to mean, Sango?" her mother asked.

"The reason Kohaku and I haven't seen in you in five years is because you left us!" Sango felt angry tears threatening to spill.

Chie looked at her daughter. She knew what her daughter thought about her and she knew her daughter was right in thinking it, but still she hoped her daughter and son would forgive her.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to go to the Tanaka house and ask my father, the man who loved you with all his heart that you broke, Kohaku's and my whereabouts! Have you no shame?" Sango yelled. Kohaku walked away from his mother and stood next to his sister and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Sango…" he said quietly. "This isn't the place." Sango nodded and walked out of the room with Kohaku and Chie close behind. Kagome looked after her best friend with sad eyes. She knew that Sango was hurting seeing her mother.

-x-x-x-

Sango, Kohaku, and Chie walked into the Sirens' suite and she walked into Kagome's and her room and sat in the bed. Chie sat in an armchair in the corner and looked around the room amazed. Kohaku closed the door and sat next to his sister and glared at his mother. Chie noticed both of her children glaring at her. She smiled at them.

"Should you two really be glaring at me? Aren't you happy to see your mommy?" she asked.

Sango and Kohaku looked at each other and then back at her and replied in unison, "Hell no."

Chie frowned. Sango felt herself sickening as she glared at her mother. Sango and Chie could literally pass off as sisters. Exactly identical in every way, the only difference was Chie's older more mature face. After her mother left her father couldn't look at her without remembering his wife. Sango couldn't look into a mirror without remembering her mother.

"Why did you come back?" asked Kohaku.

Chie smiled at him. "You have your father's eyes, Kohaku." Kohaku narrowed his eyes.

"Answer my question."

Chie sighed. "I wanted to see you two again. Whether you believe it or not, I really did miss both of you very much. And I wanted to see Kazuo." Sango shot up.

"Haven't you made us suffer enough? Haven't you hurt dad enough? Do you even know what you did to him?" Chie stood up and stared at her daughter.

"I do and I regret it, Sango! How do you think I feel hurting him? He wouldn't even look me in the eyes!"

"Ever wonder why? You left him and your two kids for another man! Is that why you're here? That stupid bastard dump your old ass already?"

"SANGO!" Chie yelled. She took a deep breath and faced her daughter. "You don't know the whole story, Sango!"

The Tanaka's sibling's eyes widen. "What are you talking about? Of course we know! You cheated on dad and left him and us to go with Shunsei!" yelled Sango.

"I did not _cheat_ on your father. I love your father very much and I still do!" Chie stood up and stared at her two children. "You two very much know the social standings of the Tanaka Family. When I married your father, the elders were outraged. He was already engaged to someone else. He left her at the altar and we got married the same day." She looked down and wiped the tears threatening to fall before looking back at her children.

"You two never knew that because the elders forbade anyone to talk about it, needless to say that the elders don't exactly like me. After Sango was born they let your father and I go live apart from the Tanaka family mansion and estate so you could live a normal life. It was your father's choice really but the elders were convinced it was my doing. Your father saw the struggles I went through while we lived with the Tanaka family. He didn't want that. He was scared for our baby. So we got permission and left."

Chie took a deep breath. "We were happy until we were summoned back. Your father is the oldest of the Tanaka males and he needed to take the place of an elder that passed away." She walked to the armchair and sat down. "The elder that passed away was Seizo-dono. He was the one that let us leave the estate. When your father refused, they grew outraged and blamed me. Five years ago, a servant of the estate came to our house and informed me that the elders were planning to get rid of me. They believe if I was out of the way then they could have power over your father and you two. They planned to have your father remarry that woman that he left at the altar."

"She was a horrible woman and I never liked her and I certainly didn't trust her with my babies. Shunsei informed me that they were going to make sure I had a small accident. Needless to say I did, they had slashed my car tires and I almost went off road. I survived barely but I didn't tell your father. I took everything they threw at me but when Kohaku was kidnapped-"

"They kidnapped me?" Kohaku asked in disbelief. Sango looked at her mother in confusion. She everything her mother was telling them was so confusing.

"You were only ten, and you had gotten out of school and they put a cloth over your mouth and took you. I confronted by the elders and told that if I didn't leave then I would never see Kohaku again and that Sango was next. I could handle everything that was thrown at me but I couldn't handle losing you two. I agreed and left the following week. Shunsei took me to the United States knowing I was going to be safe from the elders there. The elders told your father that I had cheated on him and left with another man. Hoping it would make him furious and marry that woman, but he didn't."

She looked at Sango. "Your father never remarried, did he?" Sango shook her head.

She sighed. "I'm glad."

"Why do they hate you so much?" asked Sango.

Chie gave her a sad smile. "I was a commoner among royalty in a way. Thanks to me, the Tanaka lost a very important business deal with another powerful family. It cost them millions."

"But why go through such extremes? And why didn't you tell dad?" asked Kohaku.

"Your father was a busy man I didn't want to make things harder for him. He was stressed out enough."

"Why didn't you try to call us and tell us the truth? Why did you let us believe what they told us? Is that why dad never wanted Kohaku and me to visit his side of the family?"

Chie sighed. "It was all too much at the time and I was sick. I let them tell you whatever they wanted so they would leave you alone later. If I hadn't, Sango you wouldn't be where you are today. The Tanaka has a lot of influence over any corporations."

"Is that why dad left the Tanaka family?" Chie sat straight up and gave her children a look of confusion?

"What?"

"We left the Tanaka family. According to dad, they wouldn't let me sing or play in a band so they threaten to disown me. So dad left the family. He said wanted me to live out my dreams."

Chie stood up and walked over to her children. "I'm glad he did. The only thing I regret is not being there with your father when he told the elders he was leaving, then."

"So what does that mean now? Have you told dad? Does that mean you'll be coming back?" asked Kohaku hopeful that his mother would come back.

"So you left to protect us?" asked Sango.

"I wouldn't have left if I had known your father would walk out on the family. I did what I thought was best for my family and what was best at the time was leaving for the safety of my children. As for coming back, I don't know. After all I put you two through; I don't know how you can forgive me."

Sango stood and walked over to her mother and gave her a hug. "I want my mom back." Chie gave her daughter a sad smile and hugged her back. "I never stopped missing you or Kohaku." Chie looked up and motioned for Kohaku to come join them. Kohaku turned pink and shook his head.

"I'm fine. A man doesn't do touchy feely stuff." Sango let go of her mother and looked at Kohaku with an eyebrow raised.

"A man doesn't get suspended two days before school ends." She said. Kohaku glared at her.

Chie smiled and walked over to her son and pulled him into a hug. "I missed my little man too." Kohaku turned red and hugged his mother back. "I missed you too mom."

-x-x-x-

"I'm going to try and talk to your father as soon as I can. I missed him so much. When I went to our house and I saw him I completely froze. He still looked the same. So handsome." Said Chie. Sango laughed while Kohaku shook his head.

The three had spent the hour catching up and talking with each other.

"Hey mom? Did you ever think of calling us when you missed us?" asked Kohaku.

Chie nodded. "Of course! But I couldn't since I was scared the Tanaka were screening the calls. Sometimes I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I have a little angel to thank for that." Sango and Kohaku gave their mother a confused look.

"Remember how I told you I was feeling sick when I left?" the siblings nodded.

"I was pregnant."

"What?" yelled the siblings in unison causing Chie to smile.

"I didn't know either until I was 2 months."

"So I'm an older brother?" asked Kohaku happily. Chie laughed and nodded.

She took out her iPhone and showed them a picture of a little girl that looked like a small feminine version of Kohaku.

"That's my little sister?" he asked.

"She looks just like Kohaku but with pigtails." Said Sango still amazed that she had a little sister she didn't know about.

"Her name's Mami. It means Pearl." Said Chie. Sango looked at her mother.

"Does this mean you're coming back? Officially?"

Chie looked at her daughter and nodded. "If your father is no longer part of the Tanaka there's no reason I shouldn't. I want to be with my family again." Sango smiled at her mother.

"I want my whole family together again too."

-x-x-x-

The Sirens sat on floor of the living area of the suite with their notebooks and instruments.

"Argh! I swear Shima is crazy. Expecting pop songs from a rock band." Muttered Kagome.

Ayame shrugged. "Hey, it's gonna help us later y'know."

"So what general should we do now?" asked Sango. Ever since her mother and father had gone back together she'd been in the happiest of moods.

"We've done country, rock obviously, and only two pop songs. We have about fifteen songs left for the album." Said Rin writing in her notebook.

"How bout another pop song? Those are the hardest for us!" suggested Ayame.

Kagome shrugged. "Sure, but you're singing."

"How about I sing?" asked Sango. The Sirens looked at her.

"Ya want to?" asked Ayame. Sango nodded.

"Go for it, now all we need is a song." Said Kagome. Suddenly her phone went off. She picked it up and saw a text from Ina.

'Big brother said to turn on the TV to the music channel.' Kagome arched her eyebrow and sighed grabbing the remote.

"What'cha doing Kagome?"asked Ayame.

Instead of answering she turned the TV on and went on the Music Channel.

"Now presenting Demon Society and their newest song. 'Tonight Tonight'!"

It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Its you and me and were runnin this town  
And its me and you and were shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

The Sirens looked at each other. "I just got an idea." Said Sango. The Sirens smiled at each other and stood up.

"Recording studio?" asked Sango. The other Sirens nodded.

-x-x-x-

"Hey Inuyasha? Why are we here?" asked Miroku as they walked into the most popular club in Tokyo.

"Kagome sent Ina a text to meet them here." Suddenly the music in the club stopped and Demon Society looked at the stage to see Ina and Ayumi in the standing in the middle.

"We present Ren Sasaki and The Sirens!" The crowd cheered and they saw Ren walk out with the Sirens close behind.

They walked to their positions and waited for the music. Sesshoumaru's eyes grew a little wide at the outfits the Sirens were wearing.

They were wearing black body tight shirts. Kagome and Rin wore shorts while Ayame and Sango wore skirts. All of them wore knee high boots. Ren just wore a black dress shirt with pants.

The beat started and the Sirens began to dance. "You have got to be kidding me." Mumbled Inuyasha.

Miroku and Kouga shook their heads unable to believe it themselves.

Ren: SIRENS!

[Kagome]  
It's a new generation  
of party people

[Ren]  
Get on the floor (dale)  
Get on the floor (dale)  
RedOne

[Sango]  
Let me introduce you to my party people  
In the club... huh!

[Ren]  
I'm loose(loose)  
And everybody knows I get off the train  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like Inception  
I play with your brain  
So don't sleep or snooze  
I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused no  
Cause you will lose yeah  
Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Dale!

[Kagome]  
If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If your an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor  
[Rin]

Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor

[Ren and Sirens]  
Brazil, Morocco,  
London to Ibiza,  
Straight to LA, New York,  
Vegas to Africa

[Sirens and Ren]  
Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more

[Sirens  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

[Ayame]  
I know you got it  
Clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin'  
Rock it up on the floor

[Rin]  
If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor

[Kagome]  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Its getting ill  
It's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't rolling, probably die on the floor

[Ren and Sirens]  
Brazil, Morocco,  
London to Ibiza,  
Straight to LA, New York,  
Vegas to Africa

[Sango]  
Dance the night away,  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night way,  
Grab somebody drink a little more

[Sirens]  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

[Ren]  
That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka and some chunka coke  
And watch her, she gon' get donkey konged  
Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me  
Dale  
Don't believe me just bet me  
My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor  
[Sirens]  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga had disappeared while Sesshoumaru sat at the bar. After the song ended Sirens walked off the stage to get ready for their next song. Rin walked up to Sesshoumaru and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"So what'cha think of our newest song?" She asked happily.

"It's appropriate. Although the outfits are not." She said. Rin rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"That's fine with me." She said before turning around and going back to the stage. Sesshoumaru watched her as she headed back. He smiled to himself as the beat of the music started.

-x-x-x-

Kagome saw Inuyasha standing near the stage as the beat of the music started. She smirked as their eyes met and she sent him a wink.

[Kagome]

This kitten got your tongue tied in knots I see  
Spit it out cuz im dying for company  
I notice that you got it  
You notice that I want it  
You know that I can take it to the next level ba-by!  
If you want this cupcake  
Sicker than the remix  
Baby let me blow your mind tonight

[Sango]

I cant take it take it take no more  
Never felt like felt like this before  
C'mon get me get me on the floor  
DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for!

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH...

[Rin]

Watch me move when I lose when I lose it hard  
Get you off with a touch dancin' in the dark  
You notice what I'm wearing  
I'm noticing your staring  
You know that I can take it to the next level baby  
Hotter than the A-list  
Next one on my hit list  
Baby let me blow your mind tonight!

[Sango]

I can't take it take it take no more  
Never felt like felt like this before  
C'mon get me get me on the floor  
DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for.  
[Sirens]  
WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..

[Ayame]

See the sunlight  
We aint stoppin'  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
If you feel it let it happen

[Sirens]  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
Keep on daancing till the world ends  
Keep on daancing till the world ends  
[Sirens]  
WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH...  
[Kagome]  
See the sunlight  
We aint stoppin'  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
If you feel it let it happen  
Keep on dancing till the world ends

Inuyasha blushed pink as he heard the song. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Kikyo standing there.

"Hey-y Kikyo!" he said nervously. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh…" he looked back to Kagome and caught her staring at him. She sent him another wink.

'She did this on purpose.'

Miroku and Kouga walked backstage and smiled when they saw the girls there.

"Hey Sango!" Sango turned to see Miroku. She smiled at him but sidestepped when he tried to give her a hug.

"Nice try." Miroku smiled guilty.

"You guys are giving the concert because of what Inuyasha did last week aren't you?"

Sango nodded. "Yep and I'm singing the latest hit."

"That's great! I'm singing the Demon Society newest hit at Ayumi's and Ina's party next weekend."

"Can't wait to hear it."

"How about a wager?" Sango arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"If my song gets more applause then yours then you owe me a month's worth of dates."

"Make it a week and if I win you can't be a pervert for a week." She held her hand out.

Miroku looked at her hand and smirked. "Deal."

"Now if you don't mind I have to go sing my song so bye." She was about to turn when Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

Miroku pulled back and smiled. "For good luck and congrats with patching things up with your mom." Sango pushed him and walked away.

Miroku looked after her and Kouga patted him on the back.

"Good job man, she didn't hit you for once." Miroku's eyes widen.

"Hey you're right!"

Sango walked onto the stage and let out a laugh as she heard the music starting.

You say that I'm messing with your head  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me,  
you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell'

What,  
What,  
What,  
What the hell

So what if I go out on a million dates  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong,  
I just need some time to play (yeah)

You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me,  
you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell'

La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa  
La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)  
If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)  
You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

The club went into an uproar and Sango turned around and mouthed to Miroku, 'Beat that.'

Miroku just nodded and mouthed back, 'Watch me.'

-x-x-x-

Nice long chappie cuz I made all of you wait for it. Personally I don't think it's one of my best but not one of my worse either. I'm hoping to update next week so keep an eye out for it. As for the Sango, Kohaku, and their mom I know it probably doesn't make sense now but it fits into the story later I promise!


End file.
